Darkness Is Coming
by M.J.Emery
Summary: Darkness is stirring and its target has been decided.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Darkness is Coming  
  
Author: Morgan Jain Emery Rating: PG - 13 Email: morgan.emery@ntlworld.com Summary: Darkness is stirring and its target has been decided. Authors notes: This is a prequel to Nwalmaer. All reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism. No flames please!!! Hope everyone enjoys this!! I am also working on a separate story about Gondor and includes our favourite elf. Trying to write a political intrigue but I am finding it hard so all reviews will boost my ego!!! **  
  
Prologue  
  
The tall tree stretched out its branches as the cool wind brushed though its emerald green leaves. Its branches groaned as they moved turning towards the sun. Sighing softly it joined in the song of the trees. It sang of joy of the past and sorrow of the present. Other voices joined in the songs, wood elves. The elves were running through the trees, singing merrily in their golden musical voices. One of the elves rested in the tangle of branches near the top of the tree. It was the youngest prince of Mirkwood. The elf often visited and spent hours resting in his branches, ever since he was a small elfling. Another elf ran lightly across the tree and both elves said their goodbyes before disappearing. The tree basked in the sunlight that seeped deep into its core warming it.  
  
It was then that the whisperings from the trees on the outskirts of the great wood reached the tall tree. Orcs. The air chilled slightly as darkness descended in waves as the creatures travelled through the forest. Their dark voices interrupted the trees song and the smoke and fire of the torches harmed whatever they came into contact with. The tree sensed the darkness coming like a barrier across the forest and it withdrew its branches, crying out as it infiltrated its bark and penetrated deep within it. The cries of the trees grew louder as the orcs ran past them. The tree felt a party of elves run across the branches, one fell and the tree moved its branches to capture the firstborn. The elf was dying it could feel its blood run down its trunk. He soothed the elf's pain as he felt it die and pass into the Halls of Mandos. Raising its voice in grief, the trees of Mirkwood cries echoed through the forest travelling towards the safe haven of the wood elves. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here is chapter one. Please review!! I am sorry it is short but I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible to give you all a taster!!! **  
  
Legolas, youngest Prince of Mirkwood stood on a balcony outside the banqueting hall of his father's palace. The gentle breeze ran through his hair like soft fingers. Gazing up he watched the stars slowly move across the sky. The silver stars soothed his turbulent mind. He could hear the trees cries echoing through the forest and the tales of darkness they told. The foul creatures were getting closer to the palace. The war parties would have to begin more patrols. He would lead them as it was his duty but he was tired. He wished to see Aragorn again and Arwen. To trade insults with Gimli and to see the joyful young hobbits again but he would not see them for a while. Sighing he reached up to readjust the silver leaf band that he wore in his hair.  
  
"It's a bit stifling in there is it not my prince." Silen said softly joining his ward on the balcony.  
  
"You know me too well." Legolas replied with a smile not turning his attention from the stars.  
  
The two elves, one old by elven standards and one young stood side by side in silence for a while. Silen studied his ward. The little mischievous blonde terror that he was known as when he was younger had grown and matured into a proud warrior. He had fought valiantly in the war of the ring and brought great honour to the name of Mirkwood. Legolas had served the light well but he would serve his master just as well.  
  
"You seem troubled." Silen stated.  
  
"The trees cry. I feel darkness approaching." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Darkness has been descending on our realm for many generations my prince. Let us for tonight forget our worries and partake in the festivals." Legolas allowed Silen to turn him back to the hall.  
  
Stepping back inside the festivities hit him. The lively chatter and the clinking of goblets. A small group of musicians played merry music in the corner and few couples were dancing. Azian, the brother closest to his own age, was dancing with a boisterous maiden who was practically dragging his brother around. Azian's facial expression told Legolas that his brother would rather be fighting a legion of orcs. Azian shot Legolas a desperate look, begging for him to save him. Legolas returned his pleas with a large grin, Azian's desperate look changed, it now promised revenge. Laughing quietly to himself Legolas sat down in his place next to another of his brothers Kahari.  
  
"More wine Legolas?" Kahari asked smiling as he filled the goblet to the brim.  
  
Legolas shrugged knowing that he had no choice in the matter. Kahari loved his wine and expected everyone else to enjoy it too. He was following in his father's footsteps but that did not bother Legolas, as Kahari was quite amusing when inebriated. The last time he had had a lively debate with a marble column as to the best dancing technique. It had taken a lot to convince the Prince that it could not dance with him. Highly amusing in Legolas's opinion. Sipping his wine he watched the festivities. Azian had finally managed to break free of the maiden, who had thrown herself at a shocked warrior captain. Legolas snorted in laughter as he watched the captain awkwardly hold the slightly intoxicated maiden at bay.  
  
"Something amusing little brother?" Azian asked as he took an empty seat by Legolas.  
  
"No. Nothing at all." He said with a smirk. Azian cuffed him over the head.  
  
** Triyn clutched the wound in his side panting as he ran as fast as he could to the palace. The orcs had given up the pursuit but there had been many casualties from the war party, the orcs had hit hard and with more numbers than any could have predicted. They could easily have overwhelmed the war party but after inflicting the casualties they had retreated. It had been disturbing. He needed to inform the King.  
  
Running past the startled guards he burst into the main hall. The bang of the doors echoed around the room and everything stopped. Quickly finding the main table he staggered towards it.  
  
"My King." He gasped as he knelt. Looking up he meant up the concerned gaze of Legolas, a warrior who often served with him in the war parties.  
  
"What is it?" the King asked pushing his plate away and standing up, all signs of mirth replaced by concern and worry.  
  
"Orcs my lord. A great host, at least fifty in number ambushed us. We lost five of our party quickly and a further two died before we could reach the safety of the outer palace."  
  
The hall broke into chaos as questions were fired at the elf.  
  
"Silence!" King Thranduil roared. The elf King turned his attention back to Triyn who was being supported by Legolas.  
  
"Where are the orcs now?" the King asked  
  
"That is the strange thing my lord. They retreated even though they could have easily have taken us. I came here straight away to inform you." Triyn breathed as he felt darkness encroaching on his mind as his strength faded. Legolas cried out for a healer.  
  
"Where are the rest of your party Triyn?"  
  
"They are a.all wounded.they are on the way back" Triyn passed out. The healers took the warrior from Legolas's arms. Legolas stared at the blood of his friend covering his silver tunic.  
  
"Form warrior parties. Legolas you will be leading one as will you Aeolian. Azian I want you and Kahari to prepare the healers. I fear that their will be more wounded before the night is over."  
  
Legolas nodded and got up and rushed towards his room to collect his knives and bow. Dashing around the corner he collided with another elf knocking both of them to the floor.  
  
"For Valor's sake Legolas." An amused voice cried from its position on the floor. Legolas scrambled to his feet to see his best friend Balian on the ground looking up at him.  
  
Balian's smile faded as he saw the blood on Legolas's tunic.  
  
"What happened?" he cried climbing to his feet.  
  
"A war party was attacked. The orcs killed seven elves. Triyn was badly wounded. Father's organising war parties. I am leading one of them." Legolas took off again.  
  
"I'll meet you in the stables." Balian cried as he hurried to get his own weapons.  
  
Legolas grabbed his knives and secured them to his back. As he secured the bow he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and Triyn's blood covered his silver tunic. Legolas sighed and brushed an errant bit of hair behind a delicately pointed ear. Breathing in a deep breath he ran towards the stables. There he met Balian who was holding the reins to his horse and Legolas's.  
  
"Getting old my friend!" Balian exclaimed impatiently tapping his foot as he handed across the reins.  
  
Voronwer the white stallion of Legolas's butted his head against the elf's chest.  
  
"If I'm old, you are positively ancient oh Yaaraer [ancient one]" Legolas retorted climbing onboard Voronwer. Trotting out of the stable he joined the assembled warriors.  
  
"Ten warriors with me!" Legolas called and immediately ten warriors formed a column behind him. Balian moved his own stallion to Legolas's side.  
  
"Find the orcs and destroy them if you can. I fear this is a much larger problem than is apparent at the moment" Thranduil said coming to his son's side. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"Be well. Come back safely."  
  
Legolas nudged Voronwer into a gallop and his party set out from the safety of the palace and into the night.  
  
** 


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!!! Enjoy the new chapter!!  
  
*  
  
The arrow whizzed through the darkness and struck its target. Legolas fell from Voronwer hitting the ground hard. Instantly the warriors scattered and took up defensive positions.  
  
"Legolas!" Balian cried as he ran to Legolas's side. Legolas was already sitting up. He pulled the arrow from his arm with a grimace.  
  
"I am fine." He replied.  
  
"No you are not. You have been hit by an arrow." Balian stated, "Elves hit by arrows are generally not well due to the addition of a new hole in their body." Balian hissed angrily as he watched the trees, he was fed up with Legolas's constant replies of I'm fine to any question involving his health. Legolas smiled grimly.  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out."  
  
"Anytime. Can you see anything?" That question quickly became obsolete as orcs charged out of the trees.  
  
"No nothing at all." Legolas said as he pulled his bow ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He fired arrow after arrow but still they came.  
  
"Fall back!!" Legolas cried as the ground began to rumble. Balian looked at him confused, what creature made the ground tremble. He did not want to know.  
  
Suddenly a roar of flames flashed through the forest. An elf caught in the flames screamed as it burnt his clothes. A scream like a thousand wraiths announced the presence of the creature that produced the flames. It was blacker than the darkest night but its eyes burned red. Legolas shot an arrow and it impacted deep within its hide. The creature ignored it and charged the elves. The black blade the creature carried, struck the elf that had been set alight and silenced its cries. The warriors charged but the deadly blade struck each of them down. Legolas snarled and leapt at it flashing his twin knives.  
  
"Orcs!" he heard Balian call and for a brief second Legolas's concentration wavered. The next thing he knew he was falling to the ground his head exploding in agonising pain. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
** King Thranduil stood in his war room as reports came in from the war parties. The room was well used and Thranduil sighed annoyed that his realm had been swept by this darkness that infiltrated the lives of every elf that lived within the realm. His thoughts turned to his youngest son, a valiant warrior and now at this very moment defending his realm as a captain. Legolas had never known complete peace. He had been a small elfling when the first devastating attack on the realm had taken place, the one that claimed the life of his mother and Thranduil's wife. The distraught cries of his youngest son still remained vivid in his memories. Now more will die and he could do nothing about it.  
  
The door opened and Aeolian marched into the room. The lords of Mirkwood looked up as he approached the King.  
  
"We found the rest of Triyn's party. They are all dead. The warrior parties are returning, there are more casualties. I have lost two warriors and no one has heard from Legolas's and Ruren's party since they left."  
  
The news hit Thranduil hard.  
  
"The orcs?"  
  
"They have retreated. I am mystified as to the reason but they seem to have disappeared."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Have the wounded treated and send out scouts. I want no one to engage the orcs but I want to know what they are doing!!" he snapped. Aeolian nodded and left.  
  
Thranduil turned to his lords. He was about to speak when the doors burst open and a servant rushed in.  
  
"I am sorry my King but it is Prince Legolas. He has been wounded." Thranduil rushed past the servant hurrying to the courtyard. Upon entering it he was met by absolute chaos. The dead bodies were being lifted off horses and carried inside. The cries of the wounded and the calls of the healers disturbed the previous stillness of the night.  
  
"My lord." A voice called. It was Balian, Legolas's best friend. Hurrying towards him he caught site of several bodies wrapped in cloaks. He begged the Valor that it was not Legolas. Catching his desperate look Balian shook his head.  
  
"He is not dead, his head was struck by a blow from a sword. He is unconscious." Balian led the king to Voronwer who stood still as stone with his master led on his back, Legolas's head resting in his mane. Thranduil reached up and lifted Legolas from the horses back. Lowering him to the ground he knelt by Legolas, Balian joined him. Thranduil hissed as he caught sight of the cut on Legolas's head, which still bled freely. Legolas was stirring.  
  
"Father" he whispered as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"We were attacked by a creature." Legolas struggled to speak, his head ached and black spots danced in front of his eyes.  
  
"Shh." Thranduil soothed as he pushed Legolas back to the ground. "Don't speak."  
  
"Balian." Legolas said worried for his friend's safety.  
  
"I am here. Rest Legolas." Balian said. Legolas smiled, closed his eyes and his body went limp.  
  
"I need a healer," Thranduil cried. A healer was quickly at his side quickly. After a quick examination the healer turned to the king.  
  
"He has a concussion and an arrow wound to the shoulder. It was not poisoned. He should be well within a few days." The healer indicated for a stretcher to be brought forward. Thranduil lifted his son tenderly onto the stretcher.  
  
"Balian come with me. I want to know exactly what went on out there."  
  
Balian followed Thranduil back to the war room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were ambushed. Legolas took an arrow in the shoulder and fell from Voronwer. We took up defensive positions and then orcs burst out of the trees."  
  
"What was this creature that Legolas spoke of?" the king asked.  
  
"I know not. It used fire as a weapon burning an elf to death. It wielded a sword darker than night striking more of our party down. I saw Legolas fall but couldn't get to him. We were saved by Culla's war party."  
  
"I want all the reports from all of the warrior captains immediately. Go stay with Legolas. I do not want him up tonight." Thranduil told Balian who quickly left.  
  
**  
  
"Let go of me." Legolas said trying to push the healer away from him. He needed to get up and fight.  
  
"My prince you would not make it out of the room let alone to your horse. You have taken a wound to the head and need to rest." The healer said gently pushing the elf down.  
  
"Legolas." A sharp voice snapped. Balian walked up to the bed and glared down at his friend.  
  
"Rest or I will tie you to the bed." He snapped.  
  
Legolas glared but gave up the protests as he watched three perfect images of Balian float around the bed.  
  
"No my worst nightmare has come to life, you have been duplicated." Legolas groaned as he turned over and buried his head into the soft pillow. Balian chuckled but was concerned. His friend had given up too quickly so that meant he really must be hurt. Sitting on the bed next to Legolas he pulled the covers up to the blonde elf's chin. Legolas sighed and then groaned.  
  
"I feel sick." He whispered.  
  
"You have a concussion Legolas. You will feel sick for a while." Balian said softly.  
  
"Yuck." Legolas muttered as he breathed deeply trying to quell his stomach.  
  
Legolas quickly fell asleep as Balian watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically.  
  
"Don't you ever die on me." He whispered as he brushed a hair off Legolas's forehead and tucked it behind an ear. He picked himself off the bed and settled in a chair next to the bed.  
  
** "So they launched an attack and have now disappeared!" Thranduil said incredulously.  
  
"Yes my lord. The scouts can find no trace of any orcs or those creatures that Legolas's party encountered." Aeolian reported. He was as perplexed as his father. This was not the usual behaviour of orcs.  
  
"How many did we lose?" Thranduil asked softly dreading the answer.  
  
"There is no firm count but all of Triyn's party, I lost two warriors, Legolas's party lost half its numbers, Culla lost six and there is no trace of Ruren's party. The other parties made it back without casualties but almost all are wounded." Aeolian said each death weighed on his mind, as did his brother's injury.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lyran, one of the lords of Mirkwood asked.  
  
Thranduil had no answer. He moved to the window and watched as the healers ran between the wounded.  
  
"My lord what do we do?"  
  
** 


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for the great reviews. I have had comments about the shortness of the chapters and I am very sorry but I have so much work that I can only write a little every few days. My thinking is that a short chapter every few days is better than a long wait for slightly longer ones!! I hope people agree!! I am writing another story at the same time and will start posting when its finished, probably after the Easter holidays!! The chapters should be longer then!! I hope you enjoy!!  
  
**  
  
The sunlight shone through the window and bathed the occupant of the bed in its warm rays. Balian shifted in his chair as he woke up. Legolas was still sleeping his face barely visible under the mass of covers, pillows and blonde hair. As Balian watched Legolas slowly awoke. First his hand twitched, and then he took a deep shuddering breath and sleepily blinked his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Balian said brightly. Legolas growled and tried to burrow further under the covers.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Legolas pulled the covers down from his face and stretched.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours after dawn."  
  
Legolas sat up.  
  
"What has happened? Has Triyn's party been found? What about the orcs?"  
  
"Calm yourself you know as much as I do, but considering we are still here and there are no orcs wondering around the palace I assume the attack was repelled."  
  
"That is not good enough. There were other creatures. And orcs would not disappear. Find out what is going on while I get dressed."  
  
Balian raised his eyebrows.  
  
"If we were needed we would have been summoned."  
  
Legolas threw back the covers and rose unsteadily to his feet, Balian moved to help him but was pushed away.  
  
"They were my party under my leadership. I need to find out what killed them. They would not be unleashed for one attack and then disappear. We need to be prepared."  
  
Balian nodded. His friend had always suffered extreme guilt if someone fell under his command.  
  
"I will go but do not blame yourself. Many fell last night. None could have foreseen it."  
  
Balian left and Legolas moved to have a quick wash and got dressed. He smoothed his hair secured his weapons and left, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head. Legolas walked straight to the war room where he knew his father and lords would be. Knocking, he entered. His father looked startled at his appearance.  
  
"You should be resting my son." Thranduil said  
  
"I have rested long enough. What has happened since my injury?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"The orcs and other creatures have disappeared. We are discussing the next course of action." Lyran said tiredly, the conversation had not progressed in any direction since the dawn and tempers were beginning to fray.  
  
"I will lead a scouting party and follow the orcs tracks back to their source." Legolas said moving towards the doors.  
  
"There are scouts already out there Legolas." Thranduil said.  
  
"What have they found?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"There can't be nothing. They were not figments of our imaginations and therefore they must have come from somewhere. We are just not looking in the right places. I have sensed a darkness growing in my mind for many a day and I fear that this is only the beginning. We need to find the source of their attack."  
  
"I agree with you Legolas but."  
  
"But nothing father. I will take out a scout party and report back as soon as possible. Please" Legolas implored desperate to do something other than sit and discuss plans of action.  
  
"Fine, be careful and be back before darkness." Thranduil said beseeching his son not to do anything foolish or rash.  
  
Legolas nodded and hurried out.  
  
"You are not fit enough to be patrolling." Balian said as he followed Legolas to the stables.  
  
"I am fine. There are more important things than my bump on the head."  
  
Legolas called for Voronwer to be brought out. Balian did the same for his horse.  
  
"You are not coming." Legolas said sharply.  
  
"I heard what your father said, a scouting party, one elf is not a party. I don't want you to think that you are going by yourself. This attack was not your fault and blaming yourself is stupid. I am coming with you whether you like it or not."  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend's stubbornness as he climbed onto Voronwer. The two elves galloped across the cobbles and towards the place where they had been attacked.  
  
*  
  
The clearing was littered with signs of battle. Arrows both of elf and orc design had impacted the trees. Dead bodies of orcs still lay where they had fallen but the elf bodies had been carried away. Legolas moved Voronwer to the tree line where the orcs had first emerged. Jumping lightly down he gave his reins to Balian as he examined the ground. Heavy prints of the orcs were imprinted in the mud and were going in many directions. Frowning in concentration he took the reins back. Climbing aboard he turned to Balian.  
  
"They look like they have come from the direction of Dol Guldur." He said as he nudged Voronwer onwards.  
  
"What? Where are you going? We have to report this!" Balian cried after Legolas.  
  
"We need more proof. You do not have to come with me."  
  
"Gimli is right is to call you a stubborn pointed eared ass." Balian muttered as he followed.  
  
The two galloped for what felt like hours until they reached the high ridge that overlooked Dol Guldur. Both elves dismounted and crept silently to the top. The sight that greeted them froze them.  
  
"It is an army. How can we have missed a force this large amassing on our borders?" Balian whispered.  
  
"There are no patrols this far south." Legolas said back.  
  
"Why?" Balian said shocked.  
  
"I do not know precisely. Silen recommended we concentrate on the eastern borders."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There were orc raids in the east. The south has been quite quiet for months. He said we should wipe out the orcs in the mountains to the east."  
  
"That was a mistake. We do not have the forces to defend against an army this big. What are we going to do?"  
  
Legolas ran lightly back down the ridge and moved to go round it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to get closer."  
  
"No you are not." Balian said grabbing Legolas and pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Let go!" Legolas hissed struggling.  
  
"What has gotten into you? Do you want to get yourself killed?"  
  
"No, we need to find out when they plan to attack."  
  
"And what?! You are going to go up and ask them."  
  
"No." Legolas went limp. "I don't know. That force is massive. We cannot hope to defend against this. I do not want to see us slaughtered. It reminds me of Helms deep and the innocent people who died defending it."  
  
"We will not let it happen to us. They do not look fully prepared. I'd say we have at least a week to set up defences. We can call for aid. Aragorn will answer the call, as will Gimli and the other elven realms. We will not fight alone." Balian said with such assuredness that Legolas believed him.  
  
"Let's report this." Legolas got back up and they made their way back to the horses.  
  
Just as they reached them an arrow whizzed by Balian's head.  
  
"Uruk Hai" Legolas cried as they took off pursued by a party of dark creatures.  
  
** 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews. They do mean a lot to me, no matter how short they are. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as tips on how to improve. So please, please, please review. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Voronwer swerved to miss a boulder and stumbled. Legolas shifted his weight to prevent the little horse from going down on his knees.  
  
"Split up!" Balian cried as he slowed his horse to keep up with Legolas.  
  
"No. If we cannot out run them then we will stand a better chance of surviving if we face them together." Legolas cried back as he urged Voronwer to go faster. The two horses matched strides and weaved in and out of the trees as if they were one. They knew their way back and needed no one to guide them.  
  
"Just a way further and we will reach the sentries." Legolas yelled as he brought his bow into position and fixed an arrow. Turning in the saddle he used the natural balance that elf kind possessed to his advantage as he fired a number of arrows into the following Uruk Hai. Smiling in satisfaction as he heard the cries of those he had hit. The horses executed a sharp turn and Legolas spied the outer walls. Urging the horses faster the two elves clattered into the courtyard. Legolas heard the archers on the walls release arrow after arrow into the Uruk Hai who screams were heard across the palace.  
  
Aeolian ran into the courtyard and struggled to take in everything at once. The cries of the archers, the screams of the Uruk Hai and the two elves sat upon two horses with heaving flanks.  
  
"What is going on Legolas?" he demanded as he hurried up to the duo that had dismounted and handed the horses over to a couple of grooms, who led them away.  
  
"I must see father straight away." Legolas said marching past a confused Aeolian.  
  
**  
  
Thranduil looked up as the doors opened and Legolas, Aeolian and Balian walked in.  
  
"What news?" he asked.  
  
"We scouted to Dol Guldur."  
  
"You what?" Thranduil snapped at Legolas who actually cringed at the look of complete fury on his fathers face.  
  
"We saw a huge army amassing."  
  
"You saw what?" Thranduil's anger increased as he saw how much danger Legolas had put himself and Balian in.  
  
"Father!" Legolas said loudly. "Yell at me all you want after you hear what I have to tell you."  
  
Balian winced as Thranduil's face became bright red.  
  
"There is a huge army forming that will be ready to march on Mirkwood within weeks. The host is so large we will not be able to repel the attack. They outnumber us at least twenty to one."  
  
Thranduil's anger drained and he paled considerably.  
  
"What?" he whispered. The other lords and captains expressions were the same.  
  
"Father we cannot defeat them with the warriors we have now." Legolas said calmly. "We need to evacuate everyone except the warriors to the Haven."  
  
"What?" one of the lords exclaimed. "Retreat! Wood elves do not retreat!"  
  
"I have fought many battles, many of which were where we have been outnumbered but the odds are too much in their favour. These are not just orcs, there are Uruk Hai, those fire creatures that attacked us, warg riders, Nazgul. We cannot withstand an assault of that magnitude. Retreat is not cowardly in this case, it is necessary for our preservation."  
  
"My lord we cannot do as he suggests. He may be used to retreating when in combat with his mortal friends but he has obviously forgotten the ways of elves."  
  
Legolas growled but before he could reply his father beat him to it.  
  
"He is your prince and a warrior captain in his own right, do not address him in that manner again." The King snapped.  
  
"Father." Aeolian said stepping forward. He glanced around as he did so, looking at all those present. He was one of the most experienced warrior captains present and he was a full two thousand years older than Legolas, so his opinion should be taken better than Legolas's.  
  
"We should call for aid. This force not only threatens us but Middle - Earth. If we cannot stop them they will over run Mirkwood and use it as a base to launch attacks."  
  
"Aid, we need no aid." Lyran cried outraged at the suggestion.  
  
"Listen to me." Legolas snapped. "We cannot contain this army. We will be over run."  
  
"You are young. You do not understand." Lyran snapped back.  
  
Legolas's eyes flashed angrily. "I may be young but I have experience, maybe not in politics but I am a capable warrior captain who knows what he is talking about. As for addressing me, I am your Prince and I should not be reminding you of that fact."  
  
Lyran blinked in surprise at the tone, the youngest prince had changed much in his time away. Thranduil, Aeolian and Balian also looked surprised.  
  
Thranduil quickly recovered himself.  
  
"I wish to see this army for myself."  
  
Legolas moved to speak but Thranduil held up a hand and silenced him.  
  
"Then we will decide on a plan of action if the situation calls for it. Messengers for aid will be sent and fortifications will be built. We will head out tomorrow at dawn."  
  
** "Noro Lim Voronwer." Legolas whispered as he felt the stallion slow as exhaustion numbed his legs. Legolas was equally as exhausted by the long journey. He had pushed Voronwer to his limits and the little horse was killing itself by continuing the pace, but he could not slow down. The army was mobilising, its numbers greater than previously gathered. His father had been shocked at the numbers and immediately sent out his sons and lords as ambassadors to appeal for aid. Legolas had been told to ride hard to Rivendell, he was well known there due to his friendship with the twins of Lord Elrond and his friendship might aid him with the appeal. Lyran had been sent to Gondor, Azian to the Glittering Caves, and Aeolian to Lothlorien and Kahari to Rohan. Legolas knew that Aragorn and Gimli would aid them. He hoped the same was true of Rivendell although he knew prejudices ran deep among the lords and warrior captains. His arm hurt terribly. He had been ambushed by orcs and had broken his arm trying to defend himself. It was not healing as quickly as it should but that was the least of his concerns as Rivendell came into view, its buildings glittering in the early morning sun. Slowing Voronwer slightly he entered the courtyard and drew to a sharp halt, Voronwer's hooves slipping on the stone. With a grunt Voronwer lowered his head and gasped greedily as the cool air. Legolas slid off without the usual grace of elves and gave the reins to a startled groom.  
  
"Legolas! What is wrong?" he heard Lord Elrond call as the lord of Rivendell entered the courtyard.  
  
"My lord." Legolas said tiredly. "I must speak to the council immediately. It is extremely important." His eyes imploring the lord.  
  
Elrond nodded and led Legolas inside greatly concerned.  
  
**  
  
"Why should we send aid to Mirkwood?" Reean a lord of Rivendell asked with a sneer. Elrond glared at him and turned his attention back to the young elven prince in front of the council. The young elf looked exhausted and had several bandaged cuts and a splinted broken left arm. His exhaustion was slowing his natural healing ability.  
  
He watched as Legolas drew himself to his full height and he became every inch the youngest son of King Thranduil, a prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"I know that relationships between Rivendell and Mirkwood are strained but I do not think that you would allow us to be slaughtered." Legolas responded holding Reean's look.  
  
"I think the term slaughtered is a bit of an exaggeration your highness." Reean continued.  
  
Bysal a captain of Rivendell's warriors watched the conversion progress with a sinking heart. He knew the young Prince after having served in a joint war party between the two realms where the young Prince also served. He also knew that he was fighting a losing battle, there would no help given by the council.  
  
"I do not my lord." Legolas responded respectfully "We have been weakened by years of fighting the darkness that has infiltrated our realm. We cannot withstand an major assault."  
  
"Sauron is defeated surely there is not a force strong enough to defeat the wood elves." Reean said sarcastically.  
  
Legolas's eyes flashed angrily "Aye there is and I am sure that Rivendell elves would fall too but I distinctly remember that we wood elves have had to put up with far more than you ever had." The blonde elf retorted.  
  
"Peace Prince Legolas" Elrond said holding up his hands to calm the young prince.  
  
"I apologise Lord Elrond, but I cannot stress enough the need we have for this aid. I am truly sorry for the bitterness that has soiled the relations between our two realms, please find it in your hearts to grant us this request and aid our defence." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Prince Legolas you rode in here injured and exhausted demanding an audience with the council but you have yet to explain what has exactly befallen Mirkwood that requires our aid, other than you were attacked and need aid" Elrond said.  
  
Legolas seemed to shrink and he shuddered as though the memories chilled him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was leading a border patrol. Orc activity had increased and we wanted to find to see if we could trace its origin. They were lying in wait for us. Two of our party were felled before we were able to draw our weapons. We sent calls for help and many responded. There were many and we could not hold them. We fell back to the palace. While leading a scouting party we saw a great army amassing. We have lost many. We regrouped and sent out messengers to appeal for help." Legolas's voice broke and he faltered as he looked into the stony faces of the lords and the sad expression on Lord Elrond's face.  
  
He swallowed and stood tall.  
  
"You will not help us." He said quietly.  
  
"Prince Legolas please it is not that we will not help we can not. Our forces are too weakened and ."  
  
Elrond stopped as Legolas held up his hand.  
  
"I cannot stand here while you debate whether or not you will send us aid. My people need me. I will take my leave while you discuss politics." Legolas moved to leave.  
  
"Legolas please" Elrond begged.  
  
"I have sat in enough of my realm's council meetings to know when I am being politely listened to and that from the beginning you had no intention of helping me. I feel sorry for you, sorry that you cannot put aside differences to help us and sorry for myself that I believed that they could be put aside. Now if that is all I will return to my realm." Legolas turned and left. He could hear Elrond following him. Mounting Voronwer he turned to face Elrond.  
  
"I will talk to them again." The elven lord said. "You are not alone."  
  
"Nay we are alone." Legolas turned to Reean on a balcony over looking them.  
  
"Just remember when we are defeated and the darkness moves onto other places and you are its next target, your list of allies will be sadly depleted as they would have been destroyed. I am truly sorry for you." And with that he turned and galloped away.  
  
**  
  
Elrond's heart clenched as he watched Legolas gallop away. He wished he could help but the warriors were leaving for the West. There would be very little he could say to them to get them to stay and fight, possibly die. The West was so appealing to them and Mirkwood, where tensions between the two realms were extremely high, was not. He could not ask such a thing of them. He knew the other lords felt that Legolas was over reacting about the threat and a small part of him sided with them, but he had known Legolas for many many years and knew the young prince well, he would not lie. Unfortunately and even though he was lord he could command them to go, he felt he no longer had the power and strength to enforce it, the West was just too appealing and bitterness and distrust had infiltrated deep into the minds of the other elven realms against Mirkwood. The time of the elves was over. He could not help and he prayed that this army was not as large as Legolas had made out.  
  
** 


	6. Chapter 5

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the reviews. This chapter is the longest yet as I felt it could not be split. Hope you enjoy, as it was one of my favourites to write.  
  
**  
  
Legolas sat next to the river, he would have continued on but Voronwer needed rest. The stallion was led on his side, breathing hard. They would have to rest for the night. He lay back exhaustedly with his head on Voronwer's flank. Tiredly he searched through his saddlebags for a herb that would dull the pain of his broken arm. Finding the wilted plant he crushed it and added it to the bowl. It would not work as effectively in cold water but he could not find wood to make a fire. Drinking the bitter solution he sighed and closed his eyes. He thought back to the meeting of the council. He was shocked that aid was so quickly refused; there was no room for appeal. It had been a foregone conclusion before he opened his mouth. Reean had always made his feelings towards Mirkwood clear and hated Legolas with a vengeance because of the friendships he had formed with Lord Elrond and his sons. He was also annoyed that a Mirkwood elf was the representative of the elves as part of the fellowship. Reean had a very dominant personality and many of the lords sided with him. Lord Elrond was lord of Rivendell but even he could not go against the decision of the council. Hopefully Aragorn would help. It would be their last hope.  
  
** Aragorn felt like banging his head repeatedly against the stone table he and his advisors were sat at. Faramir caught his eye and smiled tiredly. Aragorn rolled his eyes and offered a smile back. It had meant to be a simple meeting discussing how to improve irrigation in the eastern pastures and had quickly developed into a full-blown argument about everything else under the sun. His coming to Gondor, his coronation and marriage to Arwen had been a splendid affair but now it seemed that the honeymoon period was well and truly over. Factions had emerged within his advisors. Those who supported him and those who thought that Gondor needed no King and the stewards should continue to rule. Only due to the presence of Faramir and his whole - hearted support of Aragorn was he able to function fully.  
  
"Please!" Aragorn cried over the din.  
  
"This is getting us no where. Unless we plan to sit here for many a day I suggest we return to the topic at hand."  
  
Ten clearly agitated faces turned as one to face the King and Aragorn felt like turning tail and running from the hostile looks. This was one of the times where he wished for the freedom of being a ranger again.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Now from what has been said the only problem is the division of labour to put this plan into action."  
  
"Yes and considering the fact that the men are busy reconstructing Gondor and the soldiers are clearing the mountains of the last remaining orc strongholds, where do you suggest we get the labour?" Magan asked with a tone of voice that clearly told all present that he thought of himself as high and mighty.  
  
"We could scale down the building projects for the time being. They have been going on for a year and the major work has been finished." Aragorn said.  
  
"We need skilled labour to accomplish this, not the ordinary peasant." Yana another advisor spoke up clearly supporting Magan.  
  
Before Aragorn could respond Faramir jumped in.  
  
"The skilled labour will be needed to supervise, not to do all the work. The ordinary people are not as mentally challenged as you make them sound. They can be trained." Faramir snapped.  
  
A knock at the door prevented another argument erupting.  
  
"My King a lord Lyran of Mirkwood has arrived. He requests an immediate council with you and your advisors."  
  
"Concerning?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He did not say but he says that it is of the utmost importance." The messenger said.  
  
"Bring him in." Aragorn said concerned. No elves from Mirkwood other than Legolas ever visited Gondor.  
  
The messenger disappeared and promptly returned with a dishevelled looking elf.  
  
"Thank you for granting me this audience. I have been sent by my King to appeal to Gondor for aid to deal with a large orc army that is planning to attack Mirkwood with weeks. The advanced party has already hit and we lost many."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked suddenly very concerned for his friend.  
  
"The last time I saw the Prince he was well. He has been sent to Rivendell for aid and messengers have gone to Lothlorien, the Glittering Caves and Rohan."  
  
"What is the size of this force?" Faramir asked.  
  
"A great host thousands in number." Aragorn was shocked. How could a force that large appear and threaten destruction.  
  
"You elves are apparently so much above that of men with better senses and yet you did not detect this force before its attack?" Yana said incredulously. Lyran glared. He was annoyed that he had to appeal from help from mortals and would not be spoken to in that manner.  
  
"You mortals with your dull senses would have been destroyed before you even realised they were there." He sneered back. His patience gone after the long and arduous journey to Gondor.  
  
"And you need our help?" Magan questioned not sure if he understood correctly.  
  
"Yes. We cannot contain it. The elves are leaving these shores; we no longer have the strength to repel such an attack.  
  
"What do you require?" Aragorn questioned trying to stall the approaching argument.  
  
"An army of men."  
  
Several of the advisors laughed.  
  
"We have no great army. We suffered many losses and are trying to rebuild. We have nothing to spare to the elves." Yana said.  
  
"I am not asking this of you but of your King who is a friend to my Prince."  
  
All eyes turned towards Aragorn. "We will need to discuss this." Aragorn said indicating the advisors.  
  
"Would you mind leaving us? My servants will see to your needs."  
  
Lyran nodded and left.  
  
"No" Megan said and he sat back with his arms across his chest.  
  
"No what?" Faramir asked.  
  
"We send no aid to the elves."  
  
"Have you forgotten the aid that Prince Legolas and others like him gave to us? At Helms Deep, they aided us and suffered huge losses."  
  
"That was for Rohan, not Gondor. We owe them nothing." Magan said interrupting the King.  
  
Aragorn glared at the man. He did not like being interrupted.  
  
"Prince Legolas has given this city much."  
  
"Prince Legolas has but that is one elf. No other members of Mirkwood have ever visited us or shown us the slightest bit of interest. You cannot justify the use of an army of Gondor to aid Mirkwood." Yaguth said quietly. He was the oldest and wisest of the advisors and had supported Aragorn before now, but he could not justify aid to the elves that had not shown them anything but passing interest apart from a prince and not even the Crown Prince.  
  
Aragorn could not believe what was being said. Faramir saw the King's desperate look and tried to convince the advisors.  
  
"They are our allies and would do the same if we required aid." Faramir insisted.  
  
"There is no treaty between us, just the word of a junior prince who will never become King and therefore will never be in a position to make a treaty or order warriors to defend us. The time of the elves is over they are leaving, soon they will be gone and our losses will be for nothing." Yaguth argued trying to show the King the truth, which in his opinion he was blind to because of his fondness for elves and Prince Legolas.  
  
"They are elves and have shown us many a time that they consider themselves above us. Why should we aid such an arrogant people?" Yana demanded.  
  
"You are blind in your prejudices." Aragorn retorted. "Not all elves are arrogant. Many times they have helped man kind and have asked for little in return."  
  
"Because we have nothing to offer them. They are greater warriors. We can offer no aid that will help them. Even if we could give them an army, it will serve no other purpose than to be killed and slow down the dark army. Our army has not recovered its strength. It could not go into battle now with any positive outcome. I am sorry my King but that is the truth." Timor, the overall captain of the army said sadly. He had met Legolas on many occasions and admired the elf greatly but the facts were the facts and Gondor was to whom he owed his allegiance.  
  
Aragorn floundered for arguments in favour of giving aid. Everything he said in the defence of the elves was immediately countered with prejudices that ran deep.  
  
"If the army is large enough that the elves need aid against it, if they are over run then we will be next. We can halt it now." Aragorn said.  
  
"We have no evidence apart from the pleas of an elf who does not want to be near the race of man. If they wanted our aid they could be more respectful." Yana said.  
  
"You cannot judge a people on the opinions of one." Faramir said.  
  
"But they are not of one, many think that. Prince Legolas is almost unique my King."  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked across to the sole window that lit the room. The sun was high in the sky and the banners blew in the window. Children played in the street and their mothers chatted cheerfully. Could he destroy their hopes of peace and send the men to war again? Sighing he turned back to the room. The King could not send Gondor to war without the majority of support of the advisors, even if his decision was final. Faramir was watching him closely. His eyes reflected sympathy for Aragorn's decision.  
  
"Could you make peace with yourselves if the battle goes ill and the elves are killed and Mirkwood is lost?" Aragorn asked trying to play on his advisors consciences.  
  
"They exaggerate. Mirkwood would not be lost." Magan said.  
  
"Mirkwood is already lost. We all know that, that is why its name is no longer Greenwood the Great. If the elves there cannot defeat it, then what hope is there for us?" Yaguth said.  
  
"The council will vote." Faramir said as Aragorn sat down heavily.  
  
"All in favour of giving aid to the elves of Mirkwood raise your hands."  
  
Apart from Faramir and one other no hands were raised.  
  
"All in favour of denying aid to Mirkwood raise their hands."  
  
Every hand rose apart from the two who had voted in favour.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly at the decision.  
  
"Dismissed" he said softly.  
  
"I am sorry my King." Timor said as he rose.  
  
"I am not. Elves should get aid from elves, not men" Magan said with a smug look on his face. Those damned elves would now get their comeuppance in his opinion.  
  
"Get out." Aragorn snapped, his look so furious that Sauron himself would have quivered. He wished he could dismiss the little weasel from his position on the council. The advisors hurried out, none wishing to incur the wrath of the King.  
  
Faramir remained seated and silent. Aragorn rubbed his face tiredly. At this moment he hated more than anything his position as King.  
  
"Leave Faramir and send Lyran back in." he said softly.  
  
"Are you certain you wish to be alone?" Faramir asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I am King. It is me who is denying the aid"  
  
Faramir rose and left. A few minutes later Lyran was shown in. In that time Aragorn had written a short note to Legolas, offering his profound apologies and wishing him all the luck that the Valor could give.  
  
Lyran stood tall in front of the King. He knew what was coming; he had heard the advisors discussing it.  
  
"I am sorry Lyran but I cannot give Mirkwood the aid of an army of Gondor."  
  
The elf nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn called. Lyran slowly turned back.  
  
"Do not say anymore, for I do not what to hear your pathetic apologies. Prince Legolas's faith in you has been misplaced. I hope you realise the hurt you will cause him and the problems. He had consistently defended you and when it comes down to it, he was wrong. It will not reflect well on him."  
  
"Please take this to Legolas." Aragorn said desperately handing over the scroll. Lyran grabbed it but his face reflected the complete disgust he held for the man. He walked up to a candle and held the scroll over the flame. Aragorn lunged for the elf but was too late the scroll was well ablaze.  
  
"What." Aragorn started furious. Lyran glared at him.  
  
"You are disgusting. I will not give something to my prince from a traitorous friend that will upset him further." He threw the letter at Aragorn.  
  
"I hope never to set eyes on you again." Lyran marched out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn's face crumpled. He cried out in anger and knocked the candle and its holder to the floor with a crash. Kneeling on the floor he picked up the singed letter that was still smoking and watched as his tears smudged the last bits of the ink.  
  
** 


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you again for the reviews. Thank you to Zerocool for reviewing all my stories so much!!! And if you yes you are reading and haven't clicked that review button yet, please please please review!!! Any comments on anything, how to improve etc are welcomed. Enjoy!!  
  
** Azian slowed his horse as he approached the Glittering Caves. He did not want to ride full pace into the caves as dwarfs were still more than a little wary of elves. Slowing the horse to a walk he made his way down a well-worn path to a large set of gates.  
  
"State your intentions elf." A gruff voice called. Azian smiled as he saw a group of dwarfs hidden behind a rocky outcrop.  
  
"I wish to request a meeting with your lord Gimli son of Gloin. I am Azian and hail from Mirkwood." The elf called in a loud voice.  
  
"For what reason?" the dwarf called back.  
  
"A matter of great importance concerning a request from the King of Mirkwood and Prince Legolas." He added in an afterthought, thinking that his brother's name and friendship with these dwarfs might gain him entry.  
  
"Wait there."  
  
Azian sighed and tiredly climbed off his horse letting it graze on the scarce green grass on the sides of the path. The gates suddenly gave a loud groan and began moving slowly inwards.  
  
"Leave the animal and follow me." The dwarf that had issued the commands earlier called appearing in front of the gates.  
  
"Thank you Master Dwarf." Azian said. He had met Gimli when Legolas had brought the dwarf to Mirkwood. Azian had grown fond of the gruff dwarf and was pleased that his little brother had a friend as good as Gimli. Azian quite liked most dwarfs; he found them to be a curious species and quite amusing.  
  
He followed the dwarf down into the caves. In their own way they had a beautiful quality to them but he still preferred the outdoors, the trees and the stars. Many dwarfs dwelled within and all stopped and watched the strange elf as he was led deep into the caves. Azian if he had not been so tired would have marvelled at the strange place. Loud voices called instructions back and forth. The sound of metal on rock echoed throughout the great caverns. He had never seen such a place.  
  
The dwarf walked up to another set of doors and hammered loudly on them.  
  
"Enter." A voice called. The dwarf pushed open the doors and beckoned the elf to follow. Azian stepped into the room. It was sparsely decorated with a sole ornately carved desk at the far end. Two chairs, dwarf size of course sat one in front and one behind the desk.  
  
"Lord Gimli will be here shortly." The dwarf that was reading a scroll by the desk said. He followed out the dwarf that had shown the elf to the room and left Azian alone. Azian looked around the room; there were few decorations other than the table and chairs. A few scrolls littered the desk, but on the wall behind the desk an object caught his eye. A small dagger of elvish design. Studying it he smiled as he recognised it. It had belonged to Legolas and on the blade was inscribed in elvish the words.  
  
To Gimli, friend of elves May your axe and my bow forever fight beside each other to the bane of all who stand against us. Legolas, son of Thranduil  
  
Smiling at the words of his brother he turned and stood tall awaiting the dwarfs arrival.  
  
Gimli entered his main chamber and looked for the elf. He recognised the elf as one of Legolas's brothers but his name eluded him.  
  
"What can I do for you Master Elf?" Gimli enquired as he moved towards the elf.  
  
"Azian, my name is Azian." The elf replied. "I come here as a representative of Mirkwood to appeal for the aid of the dwarfs to help us in our fight against a large army of darkness from Dol Guldur."  
  
Gimli paused and raised his big bushy eyebrows in surprise. That was honestly the last words he expected to come forth from the elf's mouth.  
  
"You wish aid from us?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, if you can give it."  
  
"That is something I thought never to hear from an elf's mouth." Gimli admitted. Azian smiled a small smile.  
  
"Aye and I never thought I would be the one to say them either."  
  
Gimli chuckled.  
  
"What of Legolas? He is well? Because if that dratted elf has gotten himself into more trouble."  
  
Azian laughed and held up his hands.  
  
"He was injured in the initial attack but he was still alive when I saw him last. He had been sent to appeal for aid from Rivendell."  
  
"Initial attack?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"Orcs and fire breathing creatures attacked a warrior party and the warrior parties sent out to find the first one, including the one Legolas commanded. There were many casualties. Scouts were sent out to find the origins of the attack and discovered a huge army amassed, poised to attack our realm. The force is massive, thousands strong. We cannot hope to defend against it. We need the aid of the rest of Middle - Earth." Azian said not doing anything to hide his desperation. He felt his head swim and he wavered, paling. Gimli had become very adept at detecting when something was amiss with an elf and he saw the elf waver.  
  
"Are you well master elf?" he inquired.  
  
"I am fine." Azian replied quickly standing tall again.  
  
"Sit down before you fall down." He snapped indicating the chair. "It is obvious that you and Legolas are related." The dwarf muttered as Azian sank gracefully into the chair. He had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the site of the tall elf sat on a small chair.  
  
"We need the aid Gimli." Azian said tiredly.  
  
"I know. Elves do not come to dwarfs for aid if they can help it. I do not know what we can do," Gimli said sitting on the other chair.  
  
Both dwarf and elf sat in silence for a while. A dwarf brought ale and food on a platter. Azian tucked into the food with relish, hungry after the long ride.  
  
Gimli stood up and walked up to the knife hung on the wall. He remembered when Legolas gave it to him, at the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Gimli had been touched but he was loath to admit and had muttered words concerning elves and their sentimental habits. Legolas just smiled and walked away. He felt bad now that he had not thanked the elf.  
  
"He knew." Azian said startling the dwarf.  
  
"Who knew what?" Gimli asked wondering if it was due to immortality that elves always spoke in riddles, it must get boring to ask straightforward questions. He supposed that there were only a certain amount of questions that could ever be asked.  
  
"Legolas. He knew you were grateful for the knife and in your own way you said thank you."  
  
"I do wonder what goes on in that mind of his sometimes."  
  
The two-lapsed back into silence.  
  
"I cannot linger here Gimli. I must return to fight with my people."  
  
"I will talk to my people. I will not let Legolas fight alone. Even if it only me who comes, I will not leave him. I am sure Aragorn will answer the call as well."  
  
"Thank you Gimli, Legolas has picked a good friend in you."  
  
Gimli growled and muttered about sentimental elves. Azian laughed as he caught sight of the dwarf's cheeks reddening.  
  
Gimli walked back to the main gates with Azian. The elf tiredly climbed back on board his horse.  
  
"Fight well Master Elf." Gimli said.  
  
"Could we do any less?" Azian asked and then nudged his horse into a gallop, quickly disappearing from view.  
  
** Legolas woke to the nudging of his horse. It was raining and he was soaked. The cold had infiltrated deep into his bones and his muscles ached.  
  
"Are you rested my friend?" Legolas whispered. Voronwer softly whickered and nudged him again. Packing the saddlebags, he placed them on Voronwer's back. He stood up and stretched wincing as his bones clicked and popped. Voronwer groaned and climbed to his feet. Legolas turned and pulled himself onto Voronwer, his normal grace deserting him.  
  
Voronwer started walking. Legolas could not push him too hard before Voronwer's muscles had warmed up because it could injure the horse severely. So they walked slowly in the driving rain towards home. Legolas's spirits fell ever lower and dark thoughts clouded his mind, thoughts of the destruction of his home. Lightening tore through the sky, thunder rattled the ground and the rain fell even harder.  
  
** 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!!! Please review if you have not done so, all comments are welcomed!!  
  
**  
  
Bysal marched out of the council chambers, his face contorted in a furious scowl, which made all who came across him move out of the way quickly. In the corner of his eye he spotted Lord Elrond but pretended he did not see him, as he might not be able control his words at that moment. He entered the barracks of the warriors and halted. Inside were many of his friends and comrades stood all watching him.  
  
"What is going on?" he questioned.  
  
Anwale a warrior captain stepped forward, he looks like an elected spokesperson Bysal thought.  
  
"What did Prince Legolas want?" he asked.  
  
"Aid. Mirkwood is under attack. They cannot hold them back."  
  
"Then let us depart." Anwale said.  
  
"No. The council says no aid is to be given. Legolas has departed."  
  
This was met with a mixture of cries of anger and agreement.  
  
"What?" Anwale cried.  
  
"The Council felt that Legolas was exaggerating and we were not of the strength to grant any aid. They dismissed him." Bysal said bitterly.  
  
"It is no less than they deserve." Another voice cried from the back of the room and several murmured in agreement.  
  
"Silence!" Anwale snapped.  
  
"Why?" the voice continued. "It is what everyone thinks. They deserve nothing from us."  
  
Bysal muttered a curse in the direction of the voice. Anwale walked up to Bysal and the two left the room.  
  
Walking under the trees in the gardens the two were silent.  
  
"I know you are planning something." Anwale said after a few minutes.  
  
"Really?" Bysal said watching as the storm clouds approached.  
  
"Yes. I know you too well."  
  
Bysal did not reply. Minutes later Anwale grew very impatient, unusual for him and grabbed Bysal's arm stopping the elf and turning him round.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"When the storm breaks, we leave and take a few loyal warriors with us. We can make to Mirkwood in a week."  
  
"You would go against the Councils decision and Lord Elrond's?!" Anwale asked  
  
"If I had to and I know many others will follow. You know as well as I do that Lord Elrond wants to grant aid but the Council is old fashioned, they still dwell on the past and their prejudices. Legolas is our friend and the elves of Mirkwood are our kin. Can we abandon them to death while we leave for the West."  
  
"No." Anwale said. "I cannot."  
  
"Will you follow me?"  
  
"Yes and I know others will."  
  
The two elves continued talking as they walked unaware of another's presence. Elrond watched them leave the gardens. He would not stop them. He would keep the Council in session until the storm ended to give them chance to leave. It was the least he could do. He prayed to the Valor for them to be granted a safe journey and to come back alive.  
  
* Thranduil stood in his bedchambers slowly putting on his armour. He had asked to be left alone for a few minutes as he dressed. Pausing as he pulled on his gauntlets he looked up at the portrait of his wife that hung on the wall.  
  
"I do not know what to do my love." He whispered. "We cannot win this and I fear for our children. They will fight as long as they draw breath and we will fall."  
  
A soft wind accompanied the rain and it breezed through the room and smoothed through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning into its caress wishing that his wife were standing beside him. One solitary tear ran down his strong features leaving a silvery trail. Brushing it aside he breathed in deeply.  
  
"We shall see our family reunited soon my love." He clasped his sword firmly and walked determinedly out of the room. Let them come and let us show them what the wood elves can unleash.  
  
* Gimli looked at the thirty dwarfs that stood before him. It had been all that they could spare but united with the men of Aragorn they would be a formidable force.  
  
"We march to Edoras, from there we will join the army of men and move up the river until we reach Mirkwood's borders."  
  
"Army of men?" Thuth a senior dwarf asked.  
  
"Legolas is friend of many men and undoubtedly there will be an army assembling to give aid. It will be better to unite and go as a single force." Gimli said.  
  
Thruth nodded in assent.  
  
"I never thought we would march to the aid of elves but then I never thought that a dwarf would befriend an elf and would do much to restore our faith in the firstborn." Thuth said as he moved and marched beside Gimli. Thuth was Gimli's oldest friend and Gimli valued his opinion greatly.  
  
"Aye that elf has managed the impossible." Gimli said with a smile. "Too damned stubborn."  
  
The two dwarfs smiled but it faded as they watched some of the disapproving glares from some dwarfs as they left the caves.  
  
"Although it seems some views will never change." Thuth said gruffly eyeing the dwarfs angrily.  
  
The sun was peeping out from behind the storm clouds as they left the caves bringing back the light to the land but Gimli's heart was clouded with darkness. If Mirkwood had begged for aid the situation was dire and he feared that they would be too late. He hoped Legolas faired well but he knew the elf well, Legolas would be in the thick of the battle and would readily die in his homes defence. If Legolas fell.Gimli shook his head angrily he would not think such thoughts. Legolas would survive, he would make sure of that.  
  
* Legolas galloped Voronwer hard as he caught sight of a warg party attacking a group of elves on the border of the forest. He could not use his bow as his broken arm left his grip weakened so he would use surprise and then his knives. Voronwer screamed in fury as he ploughed into a warg. The beast immediately went down and was killed under the stallions thrashing hooves. Legolas drew his knives and cut the throat of an orc rider before turning Voronwer and heading towards another warg. The elves quickly overcame the remaining wargs and orc riders.  
  
"Prince Legolas." A voice said. Legolas turned to see Rimmal, a warrior captain approach him.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he questioned.  
  
"Rivendell."  
  
"And there response to our calls for aid?" Rimmal asked.  
  
"No aid is to expected." Legolas said quietly, so the others did not hear.  
  
Rimmal frowned but said nothing as he saw to the wounded elves. Legolas got down off Voronwer and helped.  
  
"Are any of the other ambassadors back yet?" Legolas asked as he quickly bandaged a fang wound on an elf's arm.  
  
"None have returned that I know of."  
  
"The army?"  
  
"Within a day of our defences."  
  
"Then we will be alone, for no one can get here within a day. We will have to hold them. I am certain that Aragorn's army will be here within days." Legolas said.  
  
"I hope you are correct my prince."  
  
"Aragorn would not abandon us, nor would Gimli."  
  
** 


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks you for all the reviews. Enjoy!!  
  
** Silen stood still watching the young prince and the other elves disappear back into the forest. With a gleeful smile he turned to look at the orc who stood by his side.  
  
"They are ready my lord." The orc hissed indicating his troops that were hid behind the ridge.  
  
"Attack, bring the youngest prince to me, kill the rest." Silen said.  
  
"Yes my lord." The orc hurried back to his companions and muttered a series of commands; the orcs hefted their weapons and charged towards the forest.  
  
A cloaked figure appeared next to the elf.  
  
"Why the youngest prince?" it said softly.  
  
"He is beloved of all, if we capture him and display him in front of the survivors they will be destroyed. He is the elf that fought alongside men and dwarfs in the War of the Ring, what a way to hit back at them by torturing him to death."  
  
Silen walked over to his horse and mounted.  
  
"I will not fail you master." Silen said bowing his head.  
  
"I know because you know the punishment for failure."  
  
Silen's smile faltered and he turned his horse and galloped back to the defences.  
  
* Thranduil stood in the middle of the courtyard of the palace and ordered the final defences into positions. A cry went up and he turned his head to see a party of injured elves clatter across the polished cobbles.  
  
"Legolas." He said as he recognised his youngest son. Quickly crossing towards them he reached up and halted Legolas's exhausted horse. Legolas slid off the horse.  
  
"Healers." Thranduil cried as he took in the injured state of his son and the party.  
  
"Rivendell will send no aid." Legolas said a mixture of hurt and anger visible in his eyes. Thranduil sighed. His youngest had always been so naïve towards things of this nature. Deep in his heart Thranduil knew that no aid was going to be sent by anyone. The hatred of the advisors of Lord Elrond was never going to lessen. The mortals he had befriended would not send aid, they had their own problems and the problems of elves were not of their concern. Their true colours would be shown and it would hurt his son.  
  
"They practically accused me of lying!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Thranduil was saved from replying by the arrival of the healers. Legolas was taken, protesting away.  
  
Rimmal stepped up to the King.  
  
"Have any others returned my lord?" he asked.  
  
"Lyran returned just minutes before you. King Elessar has refused to send aid."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Rimmal asked as he watched Legolas get up and walk away from the protesting healers to gather more weapons from the armoury. The young elf disappeared into the large building.  
  
"No. If we survive this, I will let him find out from the man himself."  
  
Rimmal nodded.  
  
"You are needed at the front Rimmal. Legolas will wish to go with you, take him and Balian, they will not wish to be separated. Each of the princes will be located in different warrior groups. If you can no longer hold and you fear for the lives of everyone the princes will lead you to safety."  
  
"The Haven?" Rimmal questioned as he watched Legolas and Balian walk towards them.  
  
"Yes. We will regroup there. The palace will not be safe, the attack will hit here hard."  
  
"Yes my lord." Rimmal bowed and turned back to his horse.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil called. Legolas walked over to him.  
  
"You know what to do. Fight well my son." He said and he hugged Legolas. Legolas returned the embrace.  
  
"I love you father." Legolas whispered.  
  
"I love you to." Thranduil said back and they broke apart. Legolas mounted Voronwer and followed the warriors out of courtyard. Thranduil watched him leave and he prayed to the Valor to keep him safe.  
  
* Balian watched Legolas as they rode to the front. His friend had shadows under his eyes and looked as though he had given up already.  
  
"Do not despair." Balian said and he reached across to grip his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn is not coming."  
  
"How do you know?" Balian asked.  
  
"Lyran found me and told me. The look on his face made me want to punch him hard. He was waiting in the armoury, just couldn't wait to tell me." Legolas said bitterly.  
  
"He is my friend and he would not come."  
  
Balian sighed. "I am sure he had his reasons."  
  
"What? What could be more important than helping a friend?"  
  
"I cannot answer that Legolas."  
  
Suddenly war horns echoed through the air. The army had come.  
  
"Charge!" Rimmal cried and the elves nudged their horses into a gallop. The horses flashed through the trees. They could see the orcs charging towards them. Legolas pushed all the feelings to the back of his mind and he calmed himself as he drew his bow. His wrist had been tightly bandaged so he could grip and he fitted an arrow to the bow. Settling on a target he fired and the orc fell dead. It had begun.  
  
* The dwarfs made quick time to Edoras. They were met by King Eomer and the news he had for them greatly shocked Gimli.  
  
"What!" he roared and Eomer winced. He could swear the building's foundations had shaken with the cry.  
  
"Gondor and Rohan will send no aid. We cannot spare the warriors."  
  
"And you call yourself his friends." The dwarf spat.  
  
"You do not understand." Eomer said trying to calm the dwarf.  
  
"Correct, I do not understand how you could ignore a friend's appeal and abandon him."  
  
"Put yourself in my position." Eomer said pleadingly.  
  
"I will do no such thing. I will not sink to your level." Gimli turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Gondor, to beat some sense into that stubborn man, with my axe if I have to."  
  
Eomer rolled his eyes and quickly went after the furious dwarf. He would ride to Gondor to stop the carnage that was threatening to occur.  
  
*  
  
Eomer was surprised at how fast a group of dwarfs could go in a hurry. They reached Gondor quickly.  
  
"I demand to see the King!" Gimli snapped anger flashing in his eyes. The guard stood in front of the enraged dwarf had the look of a trapped animal.  
  
"The King is in a meeting with his advisors he cannot be disturbed."  
  
Eomer gave the man credit for standing against the dwarf.  
  
Another guard stepped forward.  
  
"Remove yourself from this place or I will get a guard to do it." Eomer started forward before the man had finished the sentence well aware that that was the worst thing that could have been said. Gimli's face turned beetroot and he raised his axe. Eomer grabbed him and stepped in front of him.  
  
"I am King Eomer of Rohan and you will open the doors right this minute because neither you or I can hold back a company of enraged dwarfs." The King snapped. The man glared but went to the doors and opened them.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Gimli lunged and Eomer had to practically tackle the dwarf to stop him. The guards stepped backwards in fear.  
  
"Gimli, Gimli!" Eomer cried. "You will get imprisoned and how will that aid Legolas?"  
  
The dwarf stopped his struggles and stood still breathing heavily trying to calm himself.  
  
"I am afraid that." the man said reappearing. That was the last straw and Gimli burst from Eomer's arms, pushed past the man and hurried into the room. Eomer rolled his eyes and followed, as did the guards.  
  
Aragorn looked up surprised as the dwarf entered.  
  
"What by the Valor is wrong with you?" The dwarf roared. Several of Aragorn's advisors rose to their feet.  
  
"Sit down." Gimli snapped and they did exactly that.  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn began but the dwarf interrupted.  
  
"He is your best friend, you have known him longer than any of us. How could you?" Gimli demanded seeking the answers that had eluded him.  
  
Aragorn at first did not respond but turned to his advisors.  
  
"Leave us." He commanded. They all left quickly unwilling to risk the wrath of the dwarf. "You as well." Aragorn said indicating the guards who also left quite quickly.  
  
"Gimli it was the hardest decision I have ever made but my position is not as secure as it needs to be for me to be able to order my warriors to the fight against the decisions of my advisors."  
  
"And I am sure when those elves die they will understand that pathetic excuse and accept it."  
  
"Gimli please." Aragorn pleaded.  
  
"What if he dies? How could you live with yourself?" Gimli demanded his voice full of anger and his own fears.  
  
"Calm yourself Gimli!" a new voice said and Gandalf entered the room. Gimli whirled at the wizard's cheerful comments ready to let his vengeance out. Eomer again blocked him by laying a restraining arm on his shoulder.  
  
"What do we owe the pleasure of your appearance to?" Aragorn asked tiredly rubbing his forehead.  
  
"You invited us!" Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
"Us?" Gimli demanded in no mood for riddles.  
  
"The hobbits have accompanied me."  
  
"The feast!" Aragorn exclaimed, his memories unclouded suddenly. Arwen had been working on the decorations for many weeks. His mind had been so preoccupied with Legolas.  
  
"Yes the reunion of the fellowship and your anniversary." Gandalf said as he sat down. He indicated that the others should also do so.  
  
"But I fear events have somewhat been overshadowed by the goings on in Mirkwood."  
  
"That is an understatement!" Gimli snapped and Eomer groaned this was going to be one of those days.  
  
** 


	10. Chapter 9

Authors notes: - Thank you once again to everyone who has loyally reviewed this story. Also thanks to the new reviews. Please keep reviewing with any suggestions on how to improve and what you like about it! Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
The battle was chaotic. The elven defences were stretched too thin and for every orc killed five took its place. Arrows flew and were quickly spent but still they came. Shrieks of the orcs as they fell and the cries of the wounded mingled with the battle cries shouted to rally the overwhelmed warriors.  
  
Legolas ducked avoiding creatures that leapt out of trees trying to bring down the mounted elves. Several elves were not so lucky and hit the ground hard; many were killed before others could get to them. Pulling another arrow out of his rapidly dwindling quiver he aimed it at another orc who was in the process of throttling another elf. It hit the orc squarely in the back. Legolas turned and fired another arrow before the orc had dropped.  
  
"Advance the line." A voice cried. Legolas tried to turn Voronwer but the horse could barely move through the mass of bodies. Turning his bow he tried to clear the way but a sharp pain in his leg stunned him. Looking down he saw a small dagger in his thigh. Growling in anger he pulled in free and stabbed the orc that had wounded him with it.  
  
"Wargs!" another voice cried. The howls of the wargs added to the din of battle. One moment Legolas was on his horse the next he was pinned to the ground by a warg. Its teeth parted as it tried to get to the elf's neck. Grabbing it by the fur around its neck he tried using his strength to keep the jaws at bay. Saliva dripped onto his face and its foul breath made him gasp for breath. Suddenly the warg howled and dropped onto Legolas, who had to quickly move his head to avoid the jaws. Struggling from under the body, he pushed it aside and climbed to his feet. The warg had an arrow in his back but he knew not where it had come from. Drawing his knives he slashed at the nearest orcs. He had lost his bow and Voronwer had disappeared.  
  
Rain poured down making the ground slick with mud and it put out the burning torches of the orcs. The smoke of these settled over the battle stinging the eyes and making visibility difficult. More elves fell.  
  
* King Thranduil watched as archers ran along the walls of the palace trying to repel the onslaught of the orcs. The massive stone gates shook as they were repeatedly hit with a battering ram, each time they groaned ominously and Thranduil cast it nervous glances, if they fell those inside would be in desperate trouble.  
  
"Archers to the gate." He cried and watched as the outnumbered warriors complied.  
  
* Aeolian ran through his underground home, he had slipped in the secret entrance with a number of warriors to aid his father. The battle at the front was not going well, the reinforcements sent with Rimmal and Legolas had not made it to the warriors on the lines. A large force of orcs had cut them off and set about dividing and destroying the warriors. Those on the front were faring even worse and the dark army was pushing the warriors backwards. Unless a miracle happened they would fall.  
  
Bursting into the courtyard he deployed his archers along the walls.  
  
"Father." He cried running up to the older elf.  
  
"Aeolian. What news?"  
  
"The battle goes ill father. Our forces have been divided and are slowly being decimated." Aeolian reported his head thumping after the blow it had taken previously in the battle.  
  
Thranduil sighed. It was what he expected.  
  
Cries went up across the walls. "Ladders"  
  
Aeolian ran forward with Thranduil as the first orcs climbed over the top of the walls. The two fought side-by-side killing any orcs that met their swords.  
  
* Legolas stumbled as he was bumped into. He dropped his knives exhaustion making his movements clumsier. The fighting was in close quarters and it became more and more difficult to move. Dropping to the ground he grabbed his knives as a sword swung through the air where he had just been standing. It hit an elf killing it. Legolas rose up bringing his knives to meet in the orcs abdomen. Black blood sprayed across his face joining the dirt, blood and grime that were already there. Another orc took its place and Legolas blocked it swing of the sword unbalancing the foul creature, moving quickly he slit its throat. The fall of the orc brought the elf a moment of peace. Glancing around quickly he tried to see the situation. He could not see much. Rimmal and Balian he had not seen since the battle had begun. It was getting more and more difficult to determine between friend and foe. All the elves were covered in mud and the orcs were numerous. Conflicting orders were being cried as confusion reigned. The front lines that they had been fighting to get to were retreating as the onslaught continued.  
  
A bolt of lightening shed light on the chaos and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of sword aiming for his head. Muttering a series of curses he ducked and quickly recovered killing the orc as it missed. He was quickly reabsorbed in the battle. Duck, parry, lunge, roll, recover. The movements all combined in a deadly dance of death.  
  
* Kahari tried to rally his troops as they retreated towards the main palace. Casualties were heavy and every time he turned to look backwards fewer faces appeared to him. The walls of the palace appeared. Orcs had swarmed around the base and others were using ladders to climb the walls. The proud gates had begun to crack and it would not be long before they fell.  
  
"Archers to the trees. The rest with me." He called. Several elves broke off and disappeared high in the trees. The rest followed Kahari who led the charge into the back of the attacking orcs. The surprise aided them briefly but the superior numbers of the orcs prevailed and they were beaten back.  
  
An amazing groan and cracking sound heralded the breaching of the gates. The orcs howled in glee and began to flood through them. The archers on the walls quickly fled, remaining would only bring death.  
  
Kahari prayed that his father got out as he cried for retreat. They needed to regroup but the various warrior groups were too spread out and slowly being slaughtered to make that a viable option.  
  
"My lord look to the south" an elf whispered and he watched as he saw elves appearing out of the secret entrance.  
  
"Keep their attention on us." He said and the order was swiftly called throughout the group. Kahari scanned the group looking for his father and found him and Aeolian. Thanking the Valor he turned back to the battle. Half of the orc party turned to face the attackers from behind. They were swiftly overwhelmed. A particularly large orc appeared in front of Kahari. Bringing his sword to bear Kahari fended off the attack but was pressed backwards. Soon his back was against a tree. The orc was quicker than the average and parried every sword stroke of Kahari's. The elf was quickly tiring.  
  
He heard his name being cried and for a split second his attention was diverted. That was all the orc needed and its sword slid quickly into the elf's unprotected stomach. Kahari gasped as his sword fell from his fingers. The orc withdrew the sword and smiled a twisted smile. A choked cry slipped past the elf's lips as he slid to the ground. The orc raised his sword to kill the elf but before he could complete the blow he fell to the ground minus a head. Aeolian appeared by his brother's side.  
  
"No." he cried softly as he watched the blood spill over Kahari's hand as he clutched the wound.  
  
"My lord." Another elf cried. "The King, The King has fallen!"  
  
* "Retreat. Retreat!!!" Voices cried as the defeated elves were overwhelmed.  
  
Legolas whistled for Voronwer. He hoped his brave stallion was well. Suddenly Balian was at his side.  
  
"The palace is under heavy attack. Rimmal has ordered us to retreat and try to save them and the King."  
  
There was a brief lull in the fighting as the orcs seeing that they were triumphing had hurried to aid their kind destroy the palace. Voronwer galloped towards them with several other elvish horses. Legolas quickly checked over his horse, apart from a few scratches the horse was fine. Quickly climbing aboard he and the last remaining elves hurried towards the palace.  
  
Legolas pushed Voronwer harder as he tried to cut off the orc advance towards his home. Suddenly out of the trees burst a party of warg riders. He heard the cries of the elves behind him and he tried desperately to turn his panicked horse to face the attack.  
  
"Legolas!" Balian cried. "There are too many." Legolas turned from impaling an orc on his sword, his arrows long spent and his bow lost, to see his friend take a blow to the head.  
  
"Balian!!" Legolas screamed, he turned Voronwer and then the ground was rushing up to meet him. Crying in pain he turned to see Voronwer lying still on the ground bleeding from claw wounds in his side. Struggling to his feet he ran towards where he had last seen Balian and stopped dead. Balian was lying on the ground with a massive wound in his stomach that was bleeding profusely, the dark haired elf's head turned towards him and he reached out his hand.  
  
"Legolas." He mouthed. "NO!" Legolas cried again.  
  
Before Legolas could get any closer to Balian an agonising pain knocked him to all fours. Panting to try and relieve the pain he looked across at Balian who was looking at him in terror. He started to crawl forward as his vision began to blur and the sound of his heart beating echoed heavily in his ears. Coughing he watched as blood appeared on the ground. His strength left him and he fell his eyes fixed on Balian.  
  
** 


	11. Chapter 10

Authors notes: - This is a repost as I made a couple of errors that were kindly pointed out to me. Thank you so much, I so need a beta reader!!!  
  
*  
  
Bysal and Anwale quietly led their horses out into the courtyard. Twenty warriors were waiting for them ready to ride to the aid of the wood elves.  
  
"I know you all understand the consequences of the actions we are about to undertake. We do not have permission to aid them and therefore the consequences will be severe if we return. I give you one last chance to go and we will not look on you any differently." Bysal looked round and noticed one on the warriors looking undecided. He recognised him as Oilm who had only recently become wedded. Deciding to make the decision for him Bysal walked over to him. Anwale started talking to distract the other warriors so that Oilm would not be the centre of attention and feel pressurised.  
  
"Oilm" Bysal said softly. "Go home. Go home to your wife."  
  
The young elf looked startled and shook his head.  
  
"Your wife needs you. We all understand. Please stay with her."  
  
"Legolas is my friend. I will not let him suffer alone."  
  
"He would not want you to suffer or Mila to suffer if you do not return. Stay here. You can help us from here. We need time to get far enough away." Bysal said gripping Oilm's shoulder in support. Oilm bowed his head but Bysal did not miss the brief look of relief that he would not be parted from Mila flash across his face.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered  
  
"No thank you. You have done more than any could ask. Namaarie mellon."  
  
Oilm disappeared back towards the main hall. Bysal smiled softly and returned to Anwale's side.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Anwale nodded.  
  
"Let us depart." He called keeping his voice quiet. The elves mounted and rode out.  
  
Elrond watched them leave and his heart prayed for them. With a small sigh he turned from the window and back to the advisors sat around the table.  
  
**  
  
Ale and food was brought to the table where Aragorn, Mithrandir, Gimli and Eomer were sat but Gimli refused to eat.  
  
"I do not see what the debate is about. Legolas is our friend and he needs our help." The dwarf stated.  
  
"It is not as easy as that Master Dwarf." Mithrandir said in a calm voice. "The attack came as a complete surprise to them. That should not have happened and I fear that there is more than orcs involved in this."  
  
"Like what?" Eomer inquired.  
  
"I know not but I fear that the aim is for us to ride to the rescue leaving our homes unguarded."  
  
"So you would let them be destroyed on a feeling that you have. I was wrong to come here and I hope you realise that when Legolas learns of your reluctance to help he will be devastated. Now if you excuse me I have a friend to help." Gimli rose to his feet.  
  
"Gimli son of Gloin return to your seat." Gandalf roared and the air seemed to darken. Any mere mortal would have quailed but not Gimli, he remained standing, his whole body enraged and his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Do not speak to me like some pathetic creature." Gimli roared easily matching Gandalf's anger. "Legolas needs us. If we leave now we could get there in time."  
  
Everyone in the room held their breath watching the two.  
  
"We could not leave the cities unattended." Gandalf snapped back.  
  
"Do you think me stupid?" Gimli countered. "I brought the warriors I could spare and I don't see why you can't do the same? Are you afraid? Has Legolas been deceived in your feelings for him?"  
  
"Of course not Gimli." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then send the aid!"  
  
"Gimli, I will talk to Aragorn and Eomer. Please see to your warriors." Gandalf said. Gimli bristled at being dismissed.  
  
"We will leave in the morn with or without you" Gimli announced as he left making sure he banged the door loudly on the way out.  
  
** Aeolian let out an agonised cry of grief as the light of his brother's eyes dimmed and went out.  
  
"No!!" he lowered his brother to the ground and shook him trying to wake him up.  
  
"Kahari please, please wake up. Don't leave me." He begged his voice choked from the lump in his throat.  
  
"My lord the King" the elf cried again who had first come to him with the news of the King.  
  
Aeolian let out a sob, he couldn't leave his brother. Kahari's blood was on his hands. The battle had ceased to exist to him. He didn't care anymore. Please no by the Valor no!  
  
He felt someone kneel beside him.  
  
"Aeolian." A soft voice said pulling Aeolian by the shoulders to face the elf that had spoken. He was an old friend who had known the Crown Prince since birth.  
  
"He has gone to the Halls of Mandos Aeolian. There is nothing we can do for him; he is in a better place. Your father needs you now."  
  
"Father?" he questioned blinking as if he was unaware of anything going on other than his dead brother.  
  
"Yes your father. He had been wounded. He needs help." Aeolian stood up slowly and stumbled towards where his father was last.  
  
A group of elves had formed a protective circle around the fallen King but they were rapidly weakening. Aeolian stumbled to his father's side.  
  
"Father?" he whispered in terror at the fallen form of his father. An arrow embedded in his chest. The King was unconscious and he was breathing only shallowly.  
  
"My lord we need to withdraw!" a voice called. Aeolian looked up tears misting his vision. He looked around to see elves falling and the orcs devastating the palace. His brother was dead, his father dying and his people falling.  
  
"Retreat" he whispered and then with more confidence he cried for retreat.  
  
"Take the wounded and follow me. To the Haven we shall go."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Legolas and Azian are still out there. They will lead the others to the Haven." Aeolian said standing up and assuming command. He was acting on instinct alone.  
  
The tired warriors gathered their wounded and followed Aeolian into the trees.  
  
** Balian watched in horror as the orc stepped up to his fallen best friend and pulled the arrow out. Blood ran down Legolas back pooling on the ground. He tried to cry out, to move, to do anything but his body failed him. The orc hissed in pleasure as it licked the blood off his fingers. Balian shivered in fear and disgust.  
  
"Master wants him." Another orc said kicking the still form of Legolas.  
  
The orc knelt over Legolas. It tied his hands and legs and placed a gag in his mouth.  
  
"Why are you doing?" one of the orcs asked.  
  
"Master said he was dangerous and if he got away he would burn us to death" The orc then grabbed Legolas and flung him carelessly over the orcs shoulder. Balian watched in horror as for a brief moment Legolas opened his eyes. Their eyes locked and Balian saw the pain and fear in Legolas's. The orc began to run and Legolas lost his battle to stay awake. Balian watched until Legolas and the orc were gone before he lapsed again into darkness.  
  
* Balian woke. He had no idea how long he was unconscious but the sun was beginning to set. He knew he was dying. He could feel his light dieing but he could not go, not while Legolas was in the hands of the orcs. They said their master had wanted him. Why? He could not abandon Legolas. Summoning all his strength he began to crawl. Every stone and stick that he crawled across passed waves of agony through his body. Blood was running down his chin and spots danced in front of his eyes.  
  
'Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake' he chanted in his mind. He crawled over to Voronwer who was still led on its side.  
  
"No!" he whispered in anguish. The horse was wounded perhaps mortally; he would not be able to carry him anywhere.  
  
Laying his head on the horse's heaving flanks he let tears fall down. He had failed Legolas. I am sorry.  
  
A shadow fell across his body and he waited for the orc to kill him but no blow came. Curiosity drove him to look up. The last creature on Middle Earth that he expected to be there was stood in front of him.  
  
** 


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you enjoy! Please, please review!  
  
** Gwaihir, the Eagle King looked down on the mortally wounded elf with sad eyes. It should not be this way. Elves should not die, they should shine brightly and live eternally, and darkness should never touch their souls. The Valor had not intended this and to see the Firstborn decimated made grief swell in his heart.  
  
The elf looked up at him with tired eyes, eyes that had accepted their fate and resigned themselves to it, but as he studied them harder the eagle saw a faint spark. The elf wanted to do something, needed to do something before it died and Gwaihir would help him do that.  
  
"Help me." It whispered and reached out a pale bloodied hand. Gwaihir moved closer and crouched next to the elf.  
  
"I will help you. Hold on." He whispered. The elf crawled on to Gwaihir's back and the eagle could feel it loosely grip his feathers.  
  
* Balian felt his grip weaken as they soared high through the sky, the eagle flew above the low clouds and the sun touched his skin. The warmth offered him little comfort as the cold of death spread through his body. He opened his eyes and watched as the sun passed through the deep blue sky. It would be the last time he felt her warm rays. They dipped beneath the clouds and again the rain wet them through to the skin. Balian watched with eyes that were dimming in death as they approached Minas Tirith.  
  
** Aragorn stood in his chambers looking at himself in the mirror and hating what he saw. He saw a coward. A King and ruler who was too afraid to go against his advisors to help a friend. Not just any friend, his best friend who he had known for many years and he had refused to aid him. What kind of a man did that make him? How could he ask for anything ever again from anyone? He did not deserve those who awaited his arrival in the hall. His friends. His wife, how could Arwen look at him again when he had refused to help her race?  
  
A soft knock on the door heralded the arrival of a servant.  
  
"My lord they await you" the man said softly. Aragorn nodded without turning to look at the man. He heard the door close. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked to the hall.  
  
* The feast was sombre instead of being the celebration it had intended to be. Even the hobbits were quiet, they sensed something was amiss and it concerned Legolas, as the elf was not there. They did not know the full facts but they knew something was wrong and they were worried.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen sat side by side both saying little and eating less. Eomer was to Aragorn's right and to Arwen's left sat Eowyn and then Faramir. Gandalf was sat near the hobbits and was trying to keep a conversation going. Gimli had pointedly sat away from them and was eating with a few of his dwarf captains. He did not meet any of the looks sent his way.  
  
The feast continued and the atmosphere became more and more tense until Aragorn felt that he could not stand it any more.  
  
"Why is Legolas not here?" a voice piped up. Pippin. Gandalf immediately began to silence the inquisitive hobbit but the question had been asked.  
  
"Because his home is under attack and his people dying." Gimli snapped bitterly.  
  
The hobbits looked up surprised and turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
"By who?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Dark forces from Dol Guldur have amassed an army."  
  
"Is Legolas well?" Sam asked.  
  
"Probably not." Gimli snapped again as he slammed down his goblet.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The army is too large for the wood elves to fight. They needed aid but it was refused so they fight alone."  
  
"Why was it refused?" Merry asked.  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn said firmly. "Now is not the time to debate such issues."  
  
"And when is the time? When Legolas lies dead at your feet?" Gimli yelled. All stopped.  
  
"Gimli please not now." A soft voice said. Arwen. "We will talk more tomorrow on the matter. Now lets eat."  
  
Gimli bowed his head but the damage had been done. The hobbits were looking around trying to work out what had happened. Everyone who knew what was going on looked uncomfortable and in some cases embarrassed.  
  
Servants came in to clear the plates. They were confused at the silence and quickly wanted to leave the unpleasant atmosphere.  
  
Aragorn took a long sip of his wine, longer than needed, as he did not want to face the looks passed in his direction. He did not know what to do or what to say.  
  
He was saved from speaking by the main doors bursting open. A drenched, wounded and obviously exhausted elf staggered into the room followed by several guards.  
  
"He insisted." Aragorn held up his hand to stop the guard's hasty explanation of the interruption.  
  
Several people had risen to their feet as the elf sank to his knees.  
  
"Get the healer." Faramir called. Aragorn stepped round the table. His heart had sunk. He knew the elf. Balian of Mirkwood and best friend of Legolas. He wanted to freeze time, to stop the words that he feared and knew deep down were going to be said.  
  
"We had no chance.. They. they took him. The Orcs took Legolas. Sauron. has taken him, so many died. We have fallen. Mirkwood has fallen."  
  
The elf haltedly spoke the words as he knelt shaking on the floor, his blood pooling at his feet. His eyes met Aragorn's and he watched as the light in them died. Aragorn rushed forward to catch the elf as he collapsed.  
  
He held the elf in his arms watching the pain lines fade as he died.  
  
"NO!!!!" A roar of anger and anguish echoed through the hall as Gimli rose to his feet.  
  
"Stop him" Gandalf cried as Aragorn heard the dwarf run from the room.  
  
The dwarf let loose with a string of oaths as he was stopped from leaving. The other dwarfs hurried to their feet to come to the aid of Gimli. The room quickly dissolved into chaos as others hurried to stop the dwarfs.  
  
"Aragorn do something!" Gandalf commanded but Aragorn's attention was firmly fixed on Balian. With a shaking hand he closed the unseeing eyes.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gandalf roared trying to shake the King from his fixation on Balian.  
  
Aragorn looked up, the grief gnawing at him was so great that he could not cry or even speak.  
  
"Do something!" The wizard demanded locking eyes with the man. Aragorn swallowed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Gather as many warriors as you can. We leave as soon as possible." He said and a new light of guilt and vengeance for Balian's death appeared in his eyes. Gandalf looked shocked and shook his head.  
  
"No Aragorn. Do not let grief guide you." He implored.  
  
"Now!!" Aragorn said as he gently placed Balian on the ground.  
  
"Mirkwood has fallen, if that is so there is nothing we can do but prepare ourselves to defend against this army." The wizard continued trying to talk sense to the anguished man.  
  
"We must help them. Legolas is a prisoner of Sauron. Surely you cannot leave him to torment and death. He is your friend."  
  
Gandalf faltered, he knew what should be done but then Aragorn's words delved deep into his heart. He moved out of the way of the dwarfs.  
  
"I do not know if this is right but I cannot in good conscience abandon Legolas to darkness. May the Valor protect us."  
  
* Silen rode hard towards the orcs, the elves were retreating to the Haven. He needed to stop them.  
  
"Kill the elves!" he cried.  
  
"My lord they have disappeared." The orcs hissed.  
  
"Where?" he demanded anxiously, his master would not be pleased if they escaped.  
  
"In the woods to the west."  
  
"Set up guard points around that area to cut off their retreat. Drive them towards here."  
  
The orcs nodded and hurried away. They have retreated to the haven. He couldn't stop those who had already retreated there but he could stop the others and then round them up.  
  
Other orcs arrived in the clearing.  
  
"Gather up the bodies of the elves and take them to the tower. Do not spoil them!" he ordered. His master needed all of them for the spell to work.  
  
** 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay in posting. We had a major power cut so nothing worked and then I went point - to - pointing, saw some nice looking horses. I so want a horse. Sorry blabbering! Anyways this story is drawing to a close, only a few chapters left. I hope you enjoy this chapter and any comments on how to improve would be greatly appreciated, but if you like it how it is please tell me!! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
* The courtyard outside the main citadel of Gondor was bustling with activity. Horses were tacked up and brought forward, armour was adjusted and weapons hastily passed out. There were no usual lengthy preparations for heading out to battle speed was essential.  
  
The hobbits were to remain behind for Gandalf refused to allow them to come. The situation he knew would be terrible and he didn't want to inflict that on anyone, especially them.  
  
Aragorn was sat waiting on his horse, his whole body aching to go. He watched the horizon as if staring at it for so long would make him appear there, closer to his goal. He was too late he knew it. By the time he got there it would be too late to do anything.  
  
'Mirkwood has fallen' Balian's words echoed in his head. If Mirkwood had fallen, Legolas would have been at the front lines; he would have fought to the death before letting his home fall. Aragorn shuddered and blinked furiously as his eyes began to tear.  
  
'I am so sorry, no, beyond sorry, by the Valor please protect them, I will do anything if Legolas is well and brought to me'  
  
"We are ready to depart." Eomer said riding up to him.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and turned to see Arwen looking upon him with sad eyes, she knew, she knew that it was over and they would be able to do little.  
  
"Move out." He said and men, elves and dwarfs united galloped away to face the unknown.  
  
* Azian gasped for breath as he paused high in the trees. His much depleted warrior group paused behind him. They were trying to reach the Haven but there were many orc patrols in the area.  
  
"They must know it is here." An elf to his left said.  
  
"No one knows where it is." Another elf whispered.  
  
"Well they are obviously guarding something. They are too organised." The first elf whispered back.  
  
"Quiet!" Azian hissed.  
  
He considered their options. They could still reach the Haven but there was a chance they could lead the orcs to it. He would not consider that as an option then. They would retreat to the trees, try to find others and wait. Eventually the orcs would leave and they could get to the Haven. He had heard from others that some elves had retreated there already.  
  
"We will have to retreat to the deep forests. Regroup, treat our wounded and plan our revenge." He spat bitterly.  
  
"My lord?" an elf questioned.  
  
"They are too numerous, we all can see that. There is no aid coming. We are spread too thinly and if we attempt to reach the Haven we could lead them there." Azian reasoned.  
  
The elves bowed their heads and nodded.  
  
"We are not defeated. We will rise again and we will destroy this darkness."  
  
The elves got up and silently disappeared. They retreated deep into the depths of Mirkwood, where even the darkness did not reach.  
  
* Legolas choked and gasped as freezing cold water splashed all over the upper half of his body. Pain screamed throughout his body and he moaned an agonised cry.  
  
"Elf." A voice growled near his ear and Legolas opened his eyes to see an orc stood over him with a look of glee on its disfigured face. "Master wants to see you." A smile appeared on its face as he watched a look of fear flash across the elf's face before an expressionless mask covered it.  
  
Legolas was pulled to his feet and dragged, his legs too weak to keep moving. Biting his lip until it bled to stop his moans and cries of pain he tried to remember the passages as he passed.  
  
'What is the point?' his inner voice asked 'even if you remember the way back you have no way of knowing how to actually get out as you were unconscious when you were brought in.'  
  
The orcs dragging him stopped in front of a large metal door, they became nervous as they pushed it open.  
  
"Leave" a voice hissed. It was pure evil and made every fibre of Legolas's being tremble in fear. He was dropped to the floor carelessly as the orcs hurried out.  
  
"So Prince of Mirkwood we finally meet." The voice said again. Legolas turned his head so that his cheek rested on the ground. He was afraid. Never before had he felt so afraid and it made him feel weak. Something moved in the shadows that the light from the torches did not reach.  
  
"Do you know how I punish those who rise against me?"  
  
Legolas wanted to speak, to spit out a sharp retort but his voice failed him. *I am an elf warrior not some weak elfling. I will not be defeated by evil* His inner voice screamed at him as he began to tremble.  
  
"It is rude not to answer a person's question." The voice came again. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to listen to where the voice originated. Pain screamed through him as a bolt of energy engulfed his body. When it disappeared he panted trying to draw breath into his tortured lungs.  
  
"Answer me when I speak to you firstborn." The voice snarled. "I can make the pain beyond the limits of anything you could imagine, you will beg me to stop as you writhe in agony."  
  
"I ask you again do you know how I punish those who rise against me?"  
  
Legolas pushed himself up to his knees and held his head high. He kept silent.  
  
"Very well, I love to hear screams of the elves."  
  
*  
  
Thranduil woke as the sun warmed his face and blinked sleepily. He was lying in a bed in a bright sun drenched room. Birds sang softly outside. He recognised the place. The Haven. Frowning he began to push himself up and pain flared across his chest that left him gasping. He had been wounded, but he did not remember receiving the wound. The door opened and Aeolian stepped in. The elf did not look up as he entered and closed the door silently.  
  
"Aeolian?" Thranduil questioned and the elf jumped.  
  
"Father!" he exclaimed. "You are awake! How do you feel?"  
  
Aeolian walked quickly over to the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Thranduil asked and watched as a shadow of grief passed across his eldest son's face. Thranduil reached up to grip his son's shoulder in support.  
  
Aeolian closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face.  
  
"Kahari has fallen." He whispered.  
  
Thranduil's heart clenched in grief and a ragged sob passed through his dry lips.  
  
"We could not hold the palace. They divided us. Kahari." Aeolian choked on his brother's name. "Kahari fell, you were injured. More and more fell, we could not stop them."  
  
"You did the right thing Aeolian. How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Almost two days." Aeolian whispered. Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise as Aeolian looked away, towards the window.  
  
Thranduil regarded his son closely. "What else troubles you?"  
  
"No one else made it. Azian has not been seen since the initial attack. Legolas, oh ada some of the warriors made it back from his party before we came here."  
  
Thranduil's heart sank. "What?" he questioned.  
  
"The orcs captured him and carried him off to Sauron. They said the orcs were looking for him, he is imprisoned with Dol Guldur."  
  
"No" Thranduil whispered, "Please, no" he begged. Aeolian sobbed and collapsed on the bed. Thranduil sat up and rubbed his son's back comfortingly as his mind turned to think of the horrors that his son must be facing. *Be strong Legolas we will rescue you*  
  
* 


	14. Chapter 13

Authors notes:- Thank you for all the reviews. Welcome to Lainy and thank you for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this! Please, please review!  
  
**  
  
Bysal urged his horse faster through the pass to Mirkwood. The other warriors matched his pace, their urgency etched on their faces. They were nearing Mirkwood and darkness filled the air, it was choking and to Bysal that meant dark tidings ahead.  
  
A loud howl caught his attention but it was too late, in their haste they had not sensed the pack of wargs that were guarding the passage. The wargs leapt down onto the riders. Horses fell screaming in pain throwing their riders. The elves withdrew their weapons and formed a defensive circle as their horses in terror galloped away.  
  
Bysal growled, every second they were delayed in this fight could spell destruction for Mirkwood. The wargs bared their teeth and charged as one at the elves.  
  
The following battle was short lived but bloody. Wargs normally were little trouble to the large group of warriors and in their heightened state and desperation to reach their kin the wargs were very quickly dispatched.  
  
Anwale staggered towards him, a lump forming on his forehead from a blow to the head.  
  
"The horses are gone, we have wounded." He said.  
  
"We cannot remain here more will come. As soon as we make it to the woods we will hide and treat them." Bysal replied  
  
"Some will not make it to the woods." Anwale said indicating two severely wounded elves lying on the ground. Bysal raised his eyes to the sky cursing the fates in every language he could think of.  
  
Looking around quickly he spotted an outcrop of rocks.  
  
"We can hide there so we cannot be seen from the pass." Anwale nodded and the elves quickly hurried to the rocks.  
  
The two severely wounded elves had mortal wounds and as much as Bysal wanted to get to Mirkwood he would not leave them behind.  
  
Anwale was watching the conflict playing out on Bysal's features. Moving to kneel before him he met his tired look.  
  
"Go on. Those who are wounded will stay here and catch up when we are able."  
  
Bysal immediately shook his head. "No we stay together."  
  
"Nay go. It will be a while before more come and by then we will be far from here. Legolas needs you. Go."  
  
Bysal sighed and then rose to his feet. "Those who are able to continue on, please follow me. The rest will catch up." Just before they departed Bysal went to the two mortally wounded elves. One was unconscious but the other was alert enough for Bysal to talk to him.  
  
As he went to speak words suddenly failed him. The elf lifted up a weak hand and Bysal wrapped his two hands round it and squeezed.  
  
"I regret nothing. Go, save Mirkwood" the elf whispered.  
  
Bysal leant forward and kissed the elf's forehead and whispered a short blessing. He did the same to the other elf and then he and the other elves hurried away eager to get to somewhere less exposed.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn's war party reached the hills that hid Mirkwood from view and suddenly he felt like he did not want to go on. Once they reached the peak of the hill there would be no escaping the truth. Black pillars of smoke had blotted the horizon for almost two days and it spoke of death and destruction.  
  
They halted at the bottom of the hills for rest, they had travelled hard stopping only when they were about to drop through exhaustion. Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli and Gandalf scaled the hill on foot for a better look. Lying down at the top, only the top parts of their head visible, they saw the destruction of the great forest. No words could express their feelings of utter disbelief and horror, even Gandalf seemed shocked.  
  
Parts of the forest were ablaze, the fires crawling up the bark of the great trees that once stood strong but now crumbled. Black smoke had lowered over the forest obscuring most of it from view. It was still. Nothing moved not even a wind. There was no sound as if the world was shocked at the levels of destruction.  
  
"We are too late!" Gimli whispered unable to look anymore. A deep burning rage built up in his chest and grief clutched at his heart. He quickly descended the hill almost tripping in his haste to get away from the scene he just witnessed. The men and dwarfs below saw his expression and all become quiet. The other three descended in silence.  
  
Aragorn slumped to the ground unable to do anything but breathe harsh breaths that sounded almost like sobs. Gandalf moved and sat next to him.  
  
"Tis not your fault Aragorn" he said. "None saw this coming, it was not foretold."  
  
"If we had come straight away when asked?!" Aragorn whispered in a voice full of agony.  
  
"Then you would have still have been too late. It was too late when the request was made. There was nothing anyone could have done."  
  
"We could have been there, fighting side by side." Aragorn muttered. "I failed him." Gandalf gripped his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"What are we waiting for? A lightening bolt from the heavens?" Gimli demanded striding up to them with his warriors in tow. Aragorn blinked in surprise.  
  
"And what do you intend to do?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Find Legolas. He is too stubborn to die. And kill some orcs." Gimli stated fire in his eyes.  
  
"There is no point." Aragorn said despondently.  
  
Gimli marched straight up to him. "Get up right now." He hissed. "Legolas will be disgusted to look at you like this." Aragorn's mind conjured up a picture of Legolas looking at him with a sad expression. *Help us* his voice echoed in his head. Aragorn took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. Adrenaline began to course through his veins.  
  
"Mount up. Ready your weapons. We have a forest to reclaim." He shouted and Gimli roared his approval. The other warriors hastened to comply, the time for battle had come.  
  
* Legolas was cold, not a simple cold but a bone numbing cold. He was where he had fallen, face down on the ground. Blood had trailed across his face and pooled on the rough stone. It was the only warmth he could feel.  
  
"Welcome back" the voice hissed and he felt a movement of wind as its owner swept by him. Legolas would have flinched but his body was frozen as if it knew that any movement would be agony.  
  
"Get up." It demanded. Legolas wanted to move, to run, to fight back but his body wouldn't co - operate.  
  
"Last time. Get up."  
  
Legolas knew that if he didn't move the punishment would be severe. He tried with every bit of strength he possessed to move. His fingers of his right hand twitched slightly but the rest of his body failed him. He almost sobbed in frustration.  
  
Suddenly his whole body erupted in agonising pain. A scream from his already hoarse throat made its way past his swollen lips. He writhed in agony. He was hauled to his feet by a pair of orcs and dragged out of the room.  
  
* "My lord." A scout called galloping up to Aragorn and Eomer who were at the head of the army. They had entered the forest and so far encountered no resistance. It was far too easy and they watched the trees with trepidation. The scout drew his horse to a halt his face red with exertion.  
  
"There is something we think you should see." He said with a note of fear in his voice. Aragorn and Eomer exchanged looks.  
  
"Keep alert" Eomer called but the warriors were already on high alert, nervously fingering their weapons.  
  
The two kings followed the scout further down the trail into a large clearing and stopped.  
  
"No" Aragorn breathed. He heard several others enter the clearing but nothing distracted him from the site before him. He got down off his horse and numbly walked across the grass.  
  
"Aragorn!" a voice called. Gandalf. "It is a trap, we must leave."  
  
Aragorn did not heed his words and continued on. He stopped in front of a large tree and looked up. Pinned crudely with metal pegs to the tree was the body of an elf. Just below carved into the tree was the eye of Sauron.  
  
"By the Valor" he whispered. He moved towards the tree and reached up trying to remove the pegs. He became more and more frenzied as his attempts failed to dislodge them.  
  
"Aragorn we must leave." Eomer said approaching him.  
  
"We must get him down." Aragorn said anxiously. His hands were cut and bleeding but still the pegs did not become dislodged.  
  
"There is nothing we can do for him, but we must try to save the others. It is a trap."  
  
Aragorn could hear screeches of the orcs as they descended on the army.  
  
"We can't leave him.Legolas!" Aragorn cried anguished.  
  
"It is not Legolas." Eomer said grabbing Aragorn and practically dragging the man away. "We must go.now!"  
  
Aragorn turned to see the orcs charge into the clearing. Holding his sword high he let loose a war cry and charged. Eomer beside him.  
  
*  
  
Legolas vaguely felt the sun on skin but was in too much pain to be able to think too much about it. The orcs dragged him and every rock and stone he hit sent waves of pain throughout his body.  
  
He heard sounds of battle. Clashing of metal, screams of orcs and cries of men echoed. Dimly his mind realised that aid had come and he felt rage build up. They were too late, so many had died, Mirkwood had fallen.  
  
"King Elessar!" he heard the voice cry and Legolas was forced to his knees. A hand entangled in his hair pulling his head upright. His eyes saw the battle below and watched it halt as if invisible barriers had appeared between the combatants.  
  
His eyes turned to try and see the cloaked figure that had tortured him. His eyes caught sight of it and it stepped forward. The cloak fell to its feet and the full horror of it appeared to all. Legolas's eyes widened in terror. It was Sauron.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose me. To all those who destroyed the Ring of Power and to the elves. See this destruction and learn. Darkness will spread and envelop Middle - Earth and I shall rule you all."  
  
Legolas began to struggle violently as Sauron turned to face him.  
  
"I have destroyed the wood elves and their home. Here before me is the youngest Prince of Mirkwood, knelt in submission. He will serve me as a servant of Sauron." Sauron stepped up to Legolas. One of the orcs held out Legolas's arm. Legolas began to thrash but his weakened body did not put up much of a fight. Sauron wrapped his hand around the elf's slim wrist and he began to chant an evil ancient spell.  
  
Legolas felt his wrist burning and he screamed long and loud as the mark of Sauron was burnt into the skin.  
  
"At this very moment your countries are under attack. The destruction of Middle - Earth has begun!" Sauron cried and Legolas was enveloped in darkness.  
  
* Aragorn ran forward as Legolas screamed. Eomer lunged at him hauling him backwards.  
  
"No. You'll be killed." Eomer said as he held tightly to the man.  
  
Aragorn trashed wildly, he had to help Legolas before it was too late. He heard Eomer cry for retreat and felt himself being dragged away. His eyes watched as Legolas was taken away.  
  
"No!!! Legolas!" he screamed as his friend disappeared back into Dol Guldur.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
** 


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes:- This is the end!!! If you want to read more, the sequel Nwalmaer tormented one is posted in its entirety! I am in the process of writing another story not in this line of stories, but I also have planned a sequel to this but again a prequel to Nwalmaer which will be shorter. Unfortunately due to exam season at Uni starting again I may not be able to post as regularly. Anyway please review with your overall impressions of the story. Constructive criticism is welcome and any hints on how to improve. If there is anything you particularly like about the story please say!!! Please, please review! I won't know how to improve or what to continue if you don't comment. Hope you enjoy this. Thank you's are at the bottom, plus a little snippet of my next story!  
  
**  
  
Eomer's heart clenched in grief as Aragorn's anguished cries sounded over the din of the battle. Eomer dragged the man along as he thrashed in his arms. The orcs were pressing hard as they retreated. Aragorn's struggles were slowing him down but he would not let the man go. Aragorn would charge back in desperation to save his friend. Eomer's heart too wanted to go back and save his friend. Even though the elf and Rohan King had not started out on the best of terms they had developed a friendship as time went on. He did not want to leave Legolas in the hands of Sauron, to suffer despair and torment but Sauron had said that their realms were already under attack. Rohan and Gondor needed them and they were their king's. He could not abandon them to save a friend, even one as dear as Legolas.  
  
Eomer saw out of the corner of his eye Gandalf fighting to be at his side. He had not seen Gimli since Sauron had appeared. He hoped the dwarf had not done anything stupid but Eomer himself probably would have if he was as close to the elf as Gimli was.  
  
Gandalf appeared beside him. His eyes met Eomer's. Eomer shook his head, Aragorn was not going to calm down anytime soon and Eomer knew what had to be done to save his friend. Gandalf rested a hand on the man's head and Aragorn's cries silenced and the man slumped into Eomer's embrace. Gandalf turned and whistled a long cry that sounded clear as if they were stood in the middle of empty field and not in a forest in the middle of a battle. Eomer smiled as he saw Shadowfax gallop swiftly towards him. The white horse reared and then came to a complete stand still.  
  
"My friend we need to get Aragorn far from this battle." The horse nodded his head and snorted as if in agreement. A guard of soldiers had formed around the trio to give them enough time to get Aragorn onto the horse. Gandalf quickly mounted and reached for Aragorn who Eomer passed to the wizard. Once the man was secure Gandalf turned to look at Eomer.  
  
"He will not thank you for this." Eomer stated.  
  
"No indeed he will not but it is for the best. Gondor is vulnerable and needs its King. It saddens me deeply that Legolas is lost to us, but I will not abandon him, I will return and free him but it cannot be done today."  
  
Eomer nodded. "Take Care."  
  
"It is you that needs it more than I. Come home safely. We will be waiting and remember when you feel most desperate look up." Eomer nodded slowly wondering what Gandalf meant but he was used to the wizard's strange sayings. Gandalf whispered softly to Shadowfax, the great horse leapt forward, his muscles rippling beneath his white skin, and disappeared into the throng of the battle.  
  
Eomer turned to observe the retreat. Orcs were hungrily pursuing the fleeing army. Frowning at what he saw he knew they needed more of a plan than just running for their lives. They would be picked off one by one until all had fallen. Quickly he did an estimate of the numbers of orcs pursuing them and realised that many had retreated back to Dol Guldur. If they managed to regroup they could deal the enemy a fierce blow, hopefully beat them into retreat.  
  
"Regroup on the ridge." He called as loudly as he could. Setting off at a run his powerful legs covered the ground quickly. His mighty sword swinging, killing many an orc in its stride. His fury aided him but he did not let it control him he used the power it gave.  
  
* Gimli ran as hard as he could towards Legolas. His friend's tortured cry echoed across the suddenly stilled battle. Blind rage had dulled any other sense other than the one that drove him towards Legolas. Sauron, the deceiver was mocking Aragorn but Gimli did not listen as his small but powerful legs powered him up the ridge. Behind him he could hear his fellow dwarfs, each banded in their loyalty to him to follow him wherever he should go.  
  
Sauron turned to Dol Guldur, leaving his orcs to bring in the wounded elf. Gimli let loose a war cry so loud that it made the orcs closest to him jump They were surprised at the dwarfs' appearance not expecting anyone to risk coming this close to the tower. Immediately they raised weapons and set about engaging the dwarfs. Gimli, with an agility that Legolas himself would have remarked upon, evaded them and continued his attempt to reach the elf. Legolas was unconscious and Gimli cursed. He would need the elf awake to aid in their escape. Raising his axe he swung it at the legs of one of the orcs dragging Legolas, the orc howled in agony as his leg was almost severed and fell heavily. Before the other orc had a chance to drop Legolas and raise his weapon, Gimli had beheaded it. Quickly glancing around he saw that the element of surprise that they had, had worked well. He had a few precious seconds to see to his friend. Dropping to his knees beside his friend he shook the elf, not worrying too much about injuries at the moment.  
  
"Legolas." He called anxiously. "Come on you crazy elf, wake up." Gimli was rewarded with a groan from Legolas and the elf slowly blinked his eyes open.  
  
"Gimli?" he croaked.  
  
"Aye, get up quickly we have no time." Gimli urged. Legolas's forehead wrinkled in concentration as he struggled to get his pain ridden body to respond. Gimli tried to help but was stopped by a deep laugh. Both elf and dwarf froze. As one they looked across to the source of the laugh. Sauron.  
  
"Do you think I am so foolish dwarf to leave my prize captive so unguarded?" the voice asked. Gimli's face contorted in anger. Sauron walked forward and Gimli rose to stand in front of his defenceless friend. Sauron again laughed.  
  
"Such loyalty I see before me between a dwarf and elf. Would you bleed for each other, suffer torture for each other, die for each other?" Sauron questioned. "Shall we test it?" Gimli growled and stiffened. Legolas pushed himself to his feet struggling to remain upright but refusing to show weakness to the figure before him.  
  
"No, not today perhaps another." Sauron raised his hand and a bolt of dark magic flew out and enveloped the dwarf.  
  
"No!" Legolas cried as he watched the dwarf freeze in place.  
  
"Now come with me." Sauron said to Legolas. Legolas found his eyes drawn to Sauron and realised in horror that his body was responding without his authority. His mind screamed in protest as he stepped around Gimli. He stopped in front of Sauron and the evil figure smiled.  
  
"Sleep" he commanded. Legolas dropped into Sauron's arms completely limp. Sauron picked the elf up and carried him back in, leaving the dwarf frozen.  
  
Gimli watched in horror unable to move any part of his body. He saw his friend carried away and realised he had failed his friend, the absolute horror of his failure washed over him and grief swelled until he thought he would choke.  
  
He felt darkness rising up and allowed it to take him. His body falling to the ground as the spell placed upon him dissipated.  
  
* Eomer was exhausted and his breath was coming in harsh gasps. Many of the surviving warriors had gathered on the ridge and had formed rough lines. They braced themselves as the orcs charged up the hill. Eomer raised his sword but before he could swing it to kill an enemy a hail of arrows flew over his head and took down the first lines of orcs. They were the arrows of elves and for a brief second Eomer wondered if some wood elves had survived. Turning he saw about twenty elves race up the other side of the ridge to join the men on the top. They wore similar clothes to that of Rivendell elves. The orcs still came but again they were cut down as the elves fired arrow after arrow. As the surviving orcs reached the lines of men, the men in turn unleashed their force, buoyed by the fact that some aid had come to them.  
  
*  
  
Gandalf urged Shadowfax faster and the white stallion lengthened his strides and almost flew across the land. He knew it had been folly to try and save Mirkwood. Sauron had wanted that, he wanted the kings to come rushing to the aid of Legolas and the wood elves. To leave their cities weakly guarded so that when he destroyed the rescuing army he would be able to take Gondor and Rohan without much trouble.  
  
Legolas would not be killed, he knew. The deceiver would take great pleasure in torturing the elf. Legolas was a hero of the light. A member of the fellowship of the ring, a prince among elves and a friend of many of the great leaders of Middle Earth. Sauron would relish in the prospect of having the symbol of light turned to darkness. Legolas would be tortured and tormented until he was destroyed. No elf could resist forever. He knew that two choices lay before him. They had to form an army the likes of that Middle Earth had not seen to retrieve the elf or kill him. If Sauron succeeded in destroying Legolas's soul and turning the elf to darkness, he would have to be killed. Legolas contained within a great power and in the hands of the dark powers it would spell disaster and as much as it would pain him, he would have to be killed. That very thought shook him to the core, Legolas had been a dear friend for many centuries and he vowed do his utmost to make sure that the elf was returned to them.  
  
He felt Aragorn stir in his arms. The fury of the man would be terrible to behold and it would take massive amount of effort to stop the man assembling an army and marching straight back to save Legolas. In fact it would not only be Aragorn, Gimli as well would be beyond furious. This was far from over.  
  
* Eomer watched as more orcs began to emerge from the trees. They would not survive this assault. The elves who had joined them had already engaged the enemy and were exhausted as well. With a deep breath he again raised his sword with heavy limbs. How cruel the fates were? For them to have survived the War of the Ring and to then have been tempted with the prospect of peace, it was so unfair to have it so cruelly ripped away.  
  
"Sir, look up." The soldier next to him called with a slight hint of awe in his voice. Eomer looked up and to his surprise he saw the sky full of eagles. He glanced to his side and saw the elf next to him also look up in surprise.  
  
when you feel most desperate look up Eomer recalled Gandalf's words.  
  
"Thank you." The man whispered as the eagles swooped down and snatched the survivors up and carried them away.  
  
* Thruth felt his heart sink as he watched Gimli fall. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his friend's side. More orcs were pouring out of Dol Guldur, they needed to leave and they needed to go quickly. Gathering his friend into his arms he and the other surviving dwarfs' made a hasty retreat. They needed to reach the retreating army but Thruth knew that they were on their own, they could not rely on any aid. The orcs were enclosing in on them, circling with blood lust openly displayed on their faces. Thruth uttered a curse.  
  
"Form a circle." Thruth ended in a cry of surprise as the ground disappeared beneath him. In his surprise he let go of Gimli.  
  
"No!" he cried as his friend tumbled back towards the waiting orcs but the instant before the dwarf hit the ground, a giant eagle swooped and grabbed Gimli with its talons. Exhaustion overcame Thruth and he let unconsciousness claim him.  
  
* Aragorn stirred as he heard irate shouting. He realised he was lying on the ground, a blanket draped over him. Opening his eyes slowly he took in the situation and suddenly got a feeling that he had been here before, in Gondor. Gimli and Gandalf were stood facing each other, glaring. Gimli had turned red, his whole body taunt with unleashed fury. The dwarf stumbled forward as if he was about to collapse.  
  
"You left him behind!" Gimli roared. Gandalf regarded the dwarf with an expression that was losing its patience.  
  
"There was no choice Gimli, the dark forces were greatly outnumbering us. We would have met the same unfortunate outcome as the wood elves. Middle - Earth would have fallen and we cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"Do you know what Sauron is going to do to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aragorn listened to the conversation and suddenly the past events filled his head. He had had a spell placed upon him by Gandalf. He threw back the blanket and staggered to his feet.  
  
"How dare you!" he yelled and both the dwarf and wizard turned to look at him. The others in the clearing turned away unwilling to watch the approaching argument. Aragorn advanced on the pair. He recognised the clearing, they were near Rivendell far from Mirkwood.  
  
"The battle was going against us. Legolas was lost to us as is Mirkwood. There is nothing we could have done except get ourselves killed. You're own realms need you."  
  
"I can make these decisions for myself. You placed a spell on me against my knowledge and wishes. Then brought me here leaving my best friend in a place worse than death. What gave you the right to do that?!" Aragorn demanded ferociously.  
  
"You were hardly in a position to make a sensible decision."  
  
Aragorn growled.  
  
"We're going back." He announced and Gimli nodded in agreement.  
  
"No." Gandalf said calmly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Aragorn asked. "I am King."  
  
"Of Gondor and Gondor needs you. We must move on." Gandalf continued.  
  
"How can I move on when my best friend is being tortured. We need to save him." Aragorn's anger drained away and it was replaced with anguish.  
  
Gandalf's face softened.  
  
"And we will, but if Gondor, Rohan or the Glittering Caves are destroyed, we will have no resources to get him back."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It was our fault that this happened." He said sadly sinking back to the ground.  
  
"No, it is not. Although we may not be able to see it, everything that happens, happens for a reason. Legolas would not want us to risk everything to save him. He would not want hundreds to die in an attempt to save him. We need to rebuild our forces."  
  
Aragorn's eyes began to close as he grew tired. Gimli had wondered off and Aragorn heard sobs of grief come from his direction. He knew that Gandalf had spoken the truth but it was too soon for his shredded heart to allow himself to think upon it. Exhaustion claimed him.  
  
* Legolas woke instantly as if someone had clicked their fingers. He was again in a dark stone cell. He could make out water running down the walls in a slow procession ending in pools of water. A sound of harsh breathing caught his attention, it was not him. A tingling of fear ran up his spine and he shivered. Looking around he saw several pairs of yellow eyes watching him. The figures moved towards him and then the soul source of light, the hatch in the metal door, slammed closed and he was plunged into complete darkness. Hs breathing quickened involuntary and it was at that moment that he realised no one was coming for him. He was alone. The first blow fell and then more and more. His bones cracked and he bled. His screams of utter misery and agony were answered only by jeers of his tormenters. The light in his eyes dimmed and went out.  
  
*  
  
One Month Later  
  
The jug clinked as it hit the goblet unsteadily. Wine trickled down the sides of the goblet and a red stain appeared on the white table cloth. Aragorn didn't care. He drank the wine in one swallow and then preceded to pour another glass. He walked back towards the balcony of his room and sat down. His hand shook as he took another sip and tears poured down his face. Someone banged on the door, Faramir probably, he thought hazily but he did not answer. He could not face them, not anyone. He had abandoned a friend, what right did he have to expect comfort off another. Taking another sip of wine he thought back to the day before. The interrogation of an orc found close to Gondor's borders. The orc had told them in depth of the torture that Legolas suffered, how the elf screamed and begged for mercy and how he now believed that he had been abandoned. Each word had cut deep into his heart and he could not stop himself from killing the orc. He had retreated back to his room and had not left since. He had not slept, he dared not to. His dreams were plagued of images of his friend writhing in agony, screaming for it to stop.  
  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry.sorry.sorry" he sobbed as his lay down on the cold stone of the balcony. His tortured cries echoed over the citadel.  
  
"Forgive me!"  
  
**  
  
Authors Thanks  
  
Thank you so much to the following people for continuously reviewing. It was greatly appreciated and made me happy ( Zerocool, Lady Arabella Sedai, Angel of the Elves, gwyn, Ryoko, Tonianne, Eowyn Greenleaf, Fairylady, Atari, cestari (thanks again for pointing out my errors, I am going to repost the story again with corrections as Erin is beta reading it for me), Troubadour, Alida-Fruit, Mcat (thanks to you and Gwyn for pointing out the mistakes on chapter 11), Marissa, Helena, Blitz, orion, Lainy (prize for most reviews, wow!), sirithiliel. If I missed anyone I am sorry. I appreciate you all for taking the time to review!  
  
** Coming Soon....Wethrine Deceived  
  
Legolas groaned and struggled to his feet. Stumbling forward he grabbed the dresser for support and looked in the mirror.  
  
His face was pale, paler than normal and its smooth perfection was scarred with a dark bruise across his cheek. His lip was swollen and split. Reaching up with a shaking hand he ran his finger across the cut, it stung. Dried blood ran from his mouth down his chin. Pausing with his hand on his face he saw the red burn mark on his arm, in the perfect shape of a hand.  
  
"That is what you and I can see, but this is what your friends can see." The mirror shimmered and the cuts, bruises and burns disappeared. Legolas gaped in shock. Running his fingers over the burn, he still felt it, it still hurt and he could see it with his own eyes but he could not see it in his reflection.  
  
"What devilry is this?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"You see no one will believe you."  
  
** 


End file.
